The Awakening
by Mountain King
Summary: A prequle to one of my older stories not in this section. SG1 are sent to investigate a crashed space ship in the heart lands of the USA. What they find is something older than the Ancients and a war older than the stars. SG1 classic Transformers cross
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening

Introduction  
A few years ago I wrote a crossover with Buffy, Stargate and another show from the 1980's. After a load of failed attempts to start this prequel here we go with the first chapter.

Set sometime in the latter half of season 2 is all I'm saying at the moment, as with most of my larger stories you have to guess the show from the first chapter.

Disclaimer  
I don't own any of the characters or concepts used in this story. Who they belong to is listed in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter One 

Jack swung his bag on to the table; 'Why is it every time we try to get a holiday something like this always happens?'

'Murphy's law sir?' Carter was in her biking gear and obviously slightly annoyed at being back herself

'You know I like the British name better, Sod's law. Makes the problem sound less Irish.'

'Indeed… O'Neill.' Jack turned his painted death glare on the Jaffa. Teal'c was in his robes and was looking forward to visiting his wife and son and thus as ticked as Carter and himself.

'Has anyone seen the space monkey?' On cue Daniel came in, clutching a hand full of papers in one hand and a coffee in his other. As usual he was in his SGC uniform. 'Did you even try to leave?' Jack asked.

'No.' the archaeologist dropped his papers on the table and tried to stack them up one handed, only an immense amount of practice allowed him to succeed.

'Then why are you always the last one here?'

'Can everyone be seated.' Hammond declared as he walked in. 'Around two hours ago an earthquake in Oregon took off the side of a dormant volcano. Mount St Hillary. Fortunately a local military base were the first on the scene.' Using the remote he lowered the screen behind his head and tuned on the projector.

The huge mountain sat high in the desert, at the base a whole section was replaced by a indistinguishable shape with five giant tubes pointing to the sky. It was a golden colour and buried at a angle 'First reports indicate it's almost as big as the volcano itself.'

'That's big.' Jack breathed, 'where'd it come from.'

'That's the problem, deep space tracking didn't pick anything up and something that size crashing would do a hell of a lot more damage. everyone's stumped however Doctor Jackson has a theory.'

'Well just from looking at the picture I got the idea that it didn't come down but more like up.'

Carter turned 'Daniel, you think that it crashed sometime before and the earthquake knocked it out of the mountain?'

'It's just an idea.' Daniel picked up one of the papers he had with him. 'I did some research and the tribe that lived in that area had a legend as old as themselves about a great cave guarded by the spirits and shining stones until they left in a... "flying stone of fire".' Then he pushed his glasses further into his face as he reached for another paper. 'There was another story… Ah, apparently this tribe was, for a time, ruled by one of these spirits, said to be "Of the sky yet not a bird." The legend goes on to describe a big bee, or even a wasp, that had the ability to become a man. It gave them fire and knowledge but then it declared itself a god. The tribe cast the now evil spirit out and it was never seen again.'

'So?'

'So they went on to keep excellent records Jack. Nothing about anything that big falling from the sky. I think the ship crashed sometime in pre-history could have even been when the dinosaurs were sill around, whatever survivors the were must have been picked up or killed.'

'With all the other teams off world you're the only people available.' Hammond noted

'Backup?'

'Sorry Jack, the base is nothing more than a recruitment centre and storage yard. Since this is strictly recon and chances are that Jackson's theory is correct you're going to be the first team in. A select group of scientists are going to be briefed and sent out within forty eight hours. Your job, people, is to secure the area, confirm that its abandoned and safe then prepare for those scientists.'

'Oregon here we come .'

* * *

'Wow!' Sam looked up from just underneath what she guessed were engines. She could see the million year old melted rock clinging to the hull and the shear size of the ship was jaw dropping. Now that they were up close Sam could tell Daniel's theory was right but that meant that the ship had crashed with enough force to bury itself in an active volcano and was still structurally sound enough to remain in one piece even after all these years. 

The land slide had made enough of an opening for the team to see why the volcano was dormant. This ship was plugging it up, Sam could see the lava only a few hundred feet away still bubbling. Any attempt to move the ship, if that was at all possible, would have the volcano explode.

'Impressive' muttered Teal'c.

'Ever seen anything like this T'

'I have not O'Neill.'

'Cool. Carter are you going to move today?'

'I'm just trying to think how much power this ship would need sir.' she looked back out into the sky across the back end of the ship.

'Try a lot Carter. Daniel how can I solve your problem?'

'See that big black mark, about the size of a Buick?'

'Sure.'

'Is that a blast crater?' Sam whipped her head around. They were only just under the engine on the far right and Daniel was looking up the side.

In the dead silence that followed she almost breathed a sigh of relief. 'Looks volcanic to me.'

'I believe you are correct Captain Carter.'

'You do that again Danny and I'll kill you.'

'Sorry Jack'

'Good, now you can help me. That's a shuttle bay door right?' he thumbed a pair of inset plates deeper inside the volcano.

'I think so sir.'

'Let's have a look then.' SG-1 were equipped for an off world mission and for the first time Sam felt it was appropriate. The larva snaked its own way around the large blockage creating red rivers of thick bubbling sludge. The four of them ignored the heat and slowly made their way to the doors as they got closer they could tell something was wrong.

At about head height the all but unblemished golden door had two nicks bending outward, the rest of the door was sealed and there wasn't enough room to push anyone through the gap. 'Someone's tried to get in here, from the looks of things not recently.' Daniel said looking closely when they got there.

Sam was over his shoulder more interested in the materials 'I can't thing of anything we've got that matches this stuff, sir. Whatever warped it must have been extremely powerful.' Through the gap the bay was dark. Her light wasn't good enough nor the gap wide enough to get a good look but there were several large boxes hidden in the gloom.

'How tall would you say Sam? Twenty feet.' Daniel asked

'More like twenty five and twelve across.' She corrected

'Can you see anything in there.'

'Not really, you?

'No markings of any kind.' She could tell he was frustrated at that.

'Definitely not Goa'uld. Bet they'd love the gold though.'

'Let's keep looking.'

* * *

As Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson investigated the hatch Teal'c frowned at the shape a big blue circle with a smaller one beneath it and several large blocks besides it. In all it was the size of his torso. It was also quite high up. 'I believe that I have located the door controls.' He reported, gesturing with his staff. 

'Any ideas?' said O'Neill. After the two of them had a chance to ponder the situation Teal'c's response was to blast it with his staff weapon. The moment he fired Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson were sent flying back unconscious. Landing only a handful of feet away from a lava pit. His blast itself was absorbed like a pebble hitting a pond a few inches from the panel.

Instantly a hatch opened behind them and a large cannon mounted on a rotating turret emerged, the barrel only a fraction outside of the force field.

'Any better ones?'

* * *

If anyone inside was conscious they would have seen the bridge monitors reactivate the instant the weapon charged up. It took the same amount of time for the blast to reach the shield as it did for the computer to scan it, analyse the destructive capabilities, dismiss it as a glow bug, scan the beings in the surrounding area, chose non lethal defensive measure 2 and finally run a lower level systems check. 

It found it strange that while most of it's emergency protocols were still active both the higher logistical and data banks were damaged and corrupted to badly to make any sense. Checking what was left of its database the computer discovered that this situation had been predicted.

The computer also found it strange that it had two different procedures for the current situation on board. With the crew in status it's first priority according to one list should be the retrieval of any crew member and follow their instructions. In the other list it was to reactivate the ships commander and then return to standby mode. Opting for a combination it launched a probe into the stratosphere, to scan for a suitable form the local life forms with which to enact repairs with.

It found a wealth of data only a short distance from where it was. After comparing its scans it found a suitable form for the commander of the ship and activated the program.

* * *

Outside Daniel groaned before beginning to lever himself off the ground. As he stated to move he heard Jack's voice 'Daniel, don't move! Lie still.' Instantly he stopped not even daring to open his eyes. 

'What happened?' he finally asked

'The ship didn't like Teal'c's key. Now there's this really big gun pointed at us. Are you and Carter all right?'

'Feels like I got Zat'ed then run over by a tank. Before the cargo ship landed on me. But I'm not dead yet.'

'Groovy… Got an idea 'cause Me an T are fresh out.'

'Besides getting this rock out of my side maybe "We come in peace"?'

'Tried it.'

' "Knock, knock"?'

'Ditto.'

'Not being much use am I?'

'Indeed not Daniel Jackson.'

'Tried throwing your guns away?' Daniel frowned for a moment before he heard Jack unclip his gun. The linguist opened his eyes and looked at the blurry image of his friends as they threw the weapons away. However before they hit the ground a ball of white/yellow energy caught them and left nothing behind. The ball continued on to be absorbed by the ships shields with a few ripples of energy.

'Why thank you Daniel, I will forever marvel at your ability to take a bad situation and make it worse. Would you care to try again.'

'No'

'Come on! I'm sure there's some way to piss this thing off even more. How about calling it names. Or even mooning the damn thing, whatever the hell it is.'

'It is a class three, light fusion cannon. Telatran 1 deactivate external defences.' Daniel's eyes shifted to the door a square-ish, heavily, built figure stood in it. It's top half was red with two glass panels on its chest. Blue hand's and shin's matched what looked to be a helmet covering the head while a silver sheet covered the mouth. A metallic grill came over where a man's gut would have been. In all the figure gave the impression that someone had taken the parts of a truck and repositioned them to make a man but there was something else that worried him. 'Greetings, I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. Please come aboard.' The door that was suppose to be to a cargo bay was completely filled by the shape within.

'Thanks' said Jack weakly.

End chapter One

* * *

Authors note 

As this was posted as part of my four way update, whatever gets the most reviews will be finished first. Review, review and review if you want me to keep this one current.


	2. Chapter 2

The Awakening  
Chapter Two

Authors note:-  
It's been a while updating this one for a few reasons. It didn't get many reviews in my four way posting and I worked on the others, a bad case of writers block that ended when I started writing two chapters in advance and then came another idea that took over all my writing. The Stargate leg of that one is up and coming but until then I thought I'd try and get at least one more chapter of this one done. Don't worry if you like it, I will be updating again but I couldn't tell you if it will be any time soon or not. This story likes to work on it's own time.

Secondly I found two problems with this first draft, the first is Carter was referred to as a Major when she's still a Captain. I think it's because I think it roles better and the other was the thickness of the planet I got my sums wrong sorry about that. I've fixed the two problems with this update. The next chapter should be up soon.

Disclaimer  
Stargate SG-1 belongs to Gecko/MGM and Transformers belongs to Hasbro. This is just for fun.

* * *

Sam came to with a splitting headache. Blinking spots from her eyes she tried to remember what happened. She was looking into the ship, Teal'c and the Colonel were talking about a console. Before she could pull her head out and see what they were looking at Teal'c's staff was fired, then a rippling light and now spots.

'Captain Carter. Are you well?'

'I'll be alright.' She sat up shaking the fuzz from her head.

'I must apologise. My staff weapon caused the ship's shields to activate.' He sounded embarrassed, a rare occasion.

'How's Daniel?'

'He is well Captain Carter.'

Sam's eyes had reached the point where she could stop blinking and look around. Gorgeous dark gold walls rose high above her in a massive squared off room. The walls were made of segments that seemed to glow with power. Looking down she saw that the pattern repeated on the floors, testing it with her nails Sam found the metal strong and warm. There was only one explanation. 'We're on the ship?'

'Indeed.'

'How?'

An almost invisible door opened on the far side of the room, like everything else inside the ship it was scaled up from what she expected. The reason why was quite obvious now. 'I let you in after Telatran 1 woke me. It is good to know you were unharmed. The shields are non lethal in design but we were not aware of organic life when we built the Ark.' It was a giant, built… well built like a robot with a red trucks cab for a chest. It's face was silver and the lower half was covered in a matching mouth plate. A deep blue helmet that matched his hands and lower legs covered all but the plate and eyes. 'My name is Optimus Prime. Come your other friends are awaiting your recovery.'

* * *

Daniel was simply gob smacked as he looked around the Autobots briefing room/bridge. During the crash, or sometime shortly after, the forward view plate must have smashed as that wall had a cascade of rock coming through it. Matching that, stone stalactites almost dripped from several points, points that looked like the crater on the side of the ship. While he was inspecting the décor Daniel had barely noticed Jack switching between hovering and pacing in worry. Or would have if he had stopped asking what time it was every other minute, like he just had.

As he turned to answer the overgrown kid inside his best friend he saw Optimus Prime coming back, followed by Teal'c and Sam. 'You okay?' the two of them asked in unison, something that broke the giant robots stride.

'I think I'll have a headache for a while but nothing more… Sir.' Sam half smiled at their concern or her own confusion.

'Alright then now the gangs back together you, Mr tall, metallic and… something… you owe us at lest one explanation.' Daniel shook his head, an alien race that not only looks impressive but quite obviously has the firepower to wipe humanity off the planet and Jack had to go and antagonise them. Thank god they seemed friendly.

The huge metal…thing moved to one of his gold chairs and sat down. 'Yes I think I do colonel. As I have said my name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots. We come from a distant world named Cybertron. Almost four million years ago our world passed dangerously close to your asteroid belt. It took all of my people's remaining resources to build this ship and clear a path for Cybertron. Once we had finished our enemies, the Decepticons, attacked and boarded this ship. During the battle the Ark crashed and we were all deactivated. Your presence has reactivated me.'

Daniel tried to rap his mind around the idea but just couldn't. Unfortunately Sam must have missed the key word "Reactivate". 'So does your species often have such a long life span or was there some kind of status involved?' she asked.

'The process is sometimes know as status lock, yes. I am afraid I don't understand "Life span". Perhaps this is a concept known only to organics, our existence is infinite.'

'Organics?' Jack asked as his face paled. He must have missed the point first time too.

'Us Jack. We're organic life and they're robotic… Life.'

'Indeed O'Neill, there are legends of beings made like this but they were thought to be extinct. Teal'c announced.

'Unfortunately we are not and now that we function again the war may soon move into a new and more deadly phase.'

* * *

George frowned at the picture, what could be going on over there. The team weren't due for another report in an hour or so but some sixth sense told the two star general that something had happened. Given SG-1's short history he didn't doubt this or the idea that it was going to be something very strange.

As he looked at the image Walter knocked in the door; 'Sir, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c have just checked in.'

'Put him through sergeant' George reached for his phone as his aid left the door. A few seconds later the little black phone that was sorely underused lit up. 'Hammond here Colonel, report.'

'Look's like Daniel was right about this thing being buried sir. From what we're told it was something like four million years ago that it crashed.'

'Told by who?'

'That's what Daniel was wrong about sir. The ship isn't abandoned and the crew is still alive, sort of.'

'Jack?'

'Their robots sir. Knocked out with the crash according to the one that's working.'

'Colonel I want your honest opinion, are they any danger to us.'

'Well from what I can tell of their leader they're friendly and just want to get home but there's something else. These enemies of theirs are as good as dead but he talks as if their war is only just beginning.'

'Keep me informed Colonel'

'Yes sir.'

* * *

While the Colonel and Teal'c were outside giving a report Optimus Prime was at one of his control consoles typing in a list of commands. 'Is everything alright?' Sam asked. 

'To a point Captain Carter. My power reserves are at minimum as are the Arks' resources. There isn't enough power to reactivate my friends or keep my systems running for long.'

Sam almost tried to slap some sense back into herself, of course the Autobots would need power. Without it… 'Won't you go back into stasis without power?'

'Shutdown requires enough reserves to survive. The energy peak would drain all my systems, then I will die.'

'I thought you couldn't die?' Daniel asked suddenly.

'Without power our bodies shut down and our memory core is purged. I, from a certain perspective, will die, even my spark could be extinguished.'

Sam frowned 'What's a Spark?'

'That which makes us unique in the universe.' The big robot answered cryptically

'I doubt your systems would run on electric or gas.' mentioned Daniel puling the subject back.

'We can adapt. I have just programmed Telatran 1 to scan the planet for anything we could convert.'

'You'd need a damn big transformer.' Sam joked.

The big guy turned to her and she would have swore he was smiling; 'You would be surprised how big a Transformer can be.'

After a moment of silence the screen flashed and a mechanical voice started up like an old Morse code machine rattling out signals: 'Planet surface resources identified. Primary analysis: incalculable. Planets' atmospheric size and density significantly greater than Cybertron. Electromagnetic storms and wind speeds are thus a constant source of Energon. Proximity to local star optimum. Resulting solar power beyond required predictions. Planetary water coverage two thirds: wave power thus achievable as well as evidence of interlacing network of rivers. Evidence of intense exothermic reactions fuelled by organic constructs as well as advanced natural solar conversion into chemical storage potential. Included in orbit one large natural satellite, gravitational forces enhance atmospheric and water potential.'

'The legends are true! Inexhaustible supplies of self replicating energy. Your world is astounding!'

Sam knew she was a little wild around the eyes but didn't really care. 'Yes astounding. How long did it take to come up with that report?'

'Almost 1.2 of your seconds.'

'Just over a second for a whole survey? That's… I mean… '

'Your excessive use of radio waves interfered with the scan, that is why it took so long. Telatran 1: Core analysis.'

'The planets core is composed of multiple layers of rock in various states.' The Morse code tickertape started up again. 'A relatively thin layer of solid rock overlays a semi molten layer.'

'What is maintaining this layer?'

'Unknown intense magnetic field created by rapidly spinning liquid sub-core make deep scan impossible. Please note heat vents on crust, the Ark is located above one. Shall I activate heat exchange buffers.'

'Do so immediately. How long until we have viable Energon reserves?'

'Three planetary rotations.'

'So not wanting to interrupt but in three days you will be up to full power?' Daniel asked.

'Perhaps not. I can be fully active before the day is out Telatran was estimating for all the Cybertronians on board. With this much energy at hand you could recharge our home world and defeat the Decepticons once and for all.'

End Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

The Awakening  
Chapter 3

Daniel and Sam followed Prime across the ship to another room just next to the main hanger doors. Like all the others the inside looked bare and rectangular until the giant pressed a button built into the wall. What looked to be a huge closed off bed swung up from the floor.

Sam looked at one of the read outs that had sprung up around the bed, Daniel knew she couldn't understand it from the way she tilted her head and the fact he had never seen the symbols before; 'So the Ship can convert any energy source into your fuel?'she asked

'It can easily. We Autobots run on a power source known as Energon, the elemental form of energy.'

Sam blinked and Daniel could guess why 'When you say "elemental form"…' The hatch that made up half the bed opened but before Prime got in he tapped a few buttons on the side.

'Here. This is an Energon sliver, I would not tamper with it if I were you. They tend to be unstable for a few hours after forming.' The Autobot climbed into the chamber and closed it behind him.

Jack chose that moment to come in, with Teal'c close behind. 'There you guy's are. Where's the big red one?'

'He's recharging in there…' Daniel went on to explain what the two had missed. Just over half way through Jack got bored and looked to Sam, who was fiddling with the purple / pink sliver. Daniel trailed his voice off with a long suffering glance at Teal'c who remained as stoic as ever.

Jack had switched off to him so long ago Daniel would have been surprised if he realised how rude he was being; 'So what's that Carter.' he asked. She didn't answer, 'Carter? Earth to Carter? Your five minutes on Mars are up.' Still nothing. 'CARTER!'

'Huh… what?'

'You did not respond, are you well Captain Carter?' the big Jaffa asked.

'I'm fine. Did you say something sir?'

Jack glanced at Daniel, the linguist couldn't tell what Jack was thinking at that moment, but it was probably something insulting about scientists and archaeologists; 'I asked was there anything you'd like to add?'

Sam seemed to force her face rigid, something Daniel had long since recognised as a sarcastic smirk 'No sir.'

* * *

Optimus reactivated quite quickly but before he opened the hatch he tuned up the gain on his audio receptors. The humans were discussing the situation outside. The two scientists were suggesting peaceful contact while the warriors agreed an alliance would be profitable but they doubted his word. 

Far from finding this disturbing the bearer of the matrix was glad the leader, a warrior and champion at heart, was willing to listen to those ranked below him. It was a sign of respect and trust that most primitive races ignored and some arrogant ones claim to have "out grown" along with decency and freedom. As the leader, O'Neill, told his team of his decision Optimus pressed the release catch and opened the Energon chamber. 'Is everything all right?' he said, it never hurt to ask.

'Sure big guy. Look here's the plan we've called the base for some equipment and a ride back. Some airmen will wait here and set up a radio for you while we talk with our General.' Optimus knew this

'While you do so I will continue to reactivate my companions.'

Colonel O'Neill looked sharply at him; 'I don't think that would be a good idea. You see people around here don't know about you and we kind of like it like that. The more of you there are more people could see you and then we'd be in trouble.'

Optimus wasn't about to let a irrational fear of the unknown stop his men, his friends, from being reactivated. 'We will limit ourselves to within the Ark but surely the people of this planet know of life beyond the confines of this solar system.'

It was the female Captain who answered; 'We've thought about it but, well you see,' she was distinctly uncomfortable and that only worried him. 'We know there should be other people out there but we've never met anyone before the last couple of years. The ones we have found are not friendly They're called the Goa'uld and they enslave most of this galaxy calling themselves gods and using technology to suppress and dominate humans they have scattered across the galaxy.'

The odd one out took a step forward. 'I too was one of those slaves, my people are forced to commit atrocities in the name of False Gods.' It was the first time Prime had heard him speak and what was said gave him something to compute over.

The philosopher of the team spoke up; 'If we told people they would panic. We couldn't defend ourselves against an all out attack and the world would know it. The social collapse could make the threat even worse than the act itself.'

'So your world population are unaware of an apocalyptic threat because they would destroy themselves out of fear.' By Primus this was not good! The human race was still in its infancy, ignorant of the joys and travesties that awaited in the depths of space. What was worse, by activating The Ark they had just made the situation take a whole new perspective.

O'Neill answered; 'Pretty much.' unaware of the jaws of fate crushing down upon this world.

'I am afraid I can not leave my men to slowly die. They will be reactivated as soon as they can be.' Whatever dangers posed to the human race by the Cybertroinans reawakening it had to happen. The damage their descendants did to their own time line had to be repaired, no matter the cost.

Striding back to the bridge he found Telatran 1 busy with the repairs and two more of his friends up and running. 'Prowl, Ratchet. It's good to have you back..' They were busy, Prowl disarming and stacking the Decepticons in one corner of the bridge while Ratchet was over seeing the repairs to his own leg.

'Good to be back Prime.' Prowl announced dragging one of the Seekers by the wings.

'Wish I could say the same. Have you seen these forms the Ark rebuilt us as? It's going to take me mega-cycles to make head or tails out of it.'

'You were the one who designed the Ark's repair system Ratchet.' Optimus reminded him with a laugh.

'Yes but not to survive four million years of inaction. Blasted Decepticons.' He stood up and walked over Soundwave.

With Ratchet on the job the Autobots would be up in no time, pulling his old friend in Optimus grasped his shoulder and said; 'You'll get over it. I'd like you to meet some new friends. This is Colonel O'Neill and his team. They're some of the inhabitants of this world.'

Ratchet bent down, 'Small aren't they. That would cut down on energy requirements.'

'Urm…Thanks. If that was a compliment.' Colonel O'Neill shared a look with his companions. Interestingly his face showed a lot more animation than an Autobots could.

Ratchet laughed. 'It was. I don't recognise the alloy you're built out of. It's odd, almost non metallic.'

'Your slipping old friend, life on this world has organic form. Mineral instead of metallic.'

'Mineral? Sorry Prime I don't believe it and I've got better things to do than prove it.' The scientist headed off to his repair bay grumbling about finding the right parts. Optimus shook his head, Ratchet was probably too worried about the others to spend time on a scientific oddity.

* * *

While they had been on their way back into the ship Teal'c had seen one of the Autobots slumped against the wall. This one had a massive cannon and did not look that friendly 'So who's that guy.' Jack asked pointing at the large silver and grey robot. 'That thing on his arm doesn't look like a flashlight.

The big red and blue guy strode over and heaved the other one on his shoulder. 'This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.' Optimus tossed the body like a shot put into the pile of bad guys. 'Megatron has lead the Decepticons for as long as anyone can remember. When they rose from our ranks and began the great wars he lead the charge. Extinguishing any Autobot in his path with ruthless efficiency.'

'Sounds like Genghis Kahn on a bad day.' muttered Daniel.

'I doubt anyone from your world can be compared to the malevolent evil that Megatron represents. He would not notice obliterating you to get to his goal:- Total domination of the universe. He uses a fission cannon that draws it's power from the antimatter core of a black hole.

Jack glanced at his second in command before speaking 'Sorry but can we go back to the whole antimatter/back hole thing. It's just that Carter has sort of... frozen at that.'

'Megatron stole a piece of black hole from one of the outer cities. It was being researched as a power source. By linking it to his core, in a magnetic containment bottle, Megatron is able to access the full power of the black hole via its subspace connection. When he choses too he can unleash it's whole potential but at tremendous cost to his own systems.'

'Carter; translation please. Big gun?'

'Urm... Yes sir.' she answered in a numb voice, eventually.

'One being staff weapon and ten is Death Star, where...'

'Twelve sir' she interrupted.

'We'll take two.'

Daniel on the other hand had a different question; 'What would you need that much fire power for anyway?'

'My superstructure can take up to two direct shots of that magnitude before catastrophic structural collapse.' the giant shrugged.

Jack waved his hand in front of a Carter. She didn't even blink. He clapped his hands and got a reaction 'Okay; before her brain explodes, we're going back to our base you guys can wait for the research teams that are coming very soon.'

'We can't go now Sir there's so much to learn.'

'It's Oregon Carter, not the dark side of the moon. We can come back later.'

'But Sir?'

Jack reached out for her right wrist. 'T; grab her other arm. Danny; her legs.'

'Sorry Sir.'

'You better be.' He marched to the doors, still holding her arm in a death grip. No way was he going to let her fool around with honking big cannond like that

* * *

Optimus watched the team half flee from the room. Perhaps he had been a little too forward with the fire power the Decepticons possessed, Earth was still primitive but with enough knowledge to estimate the destructive potential of cybertronian weapons.

To his right two more reactivated Autobots approached. 'Bumblebee, Hound. Good; I have a job for you two.'

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Awakening  
Chapter 4

Jack lent back in his pilots seat. Teal'c was in the co-pilots chair, glancing up at the helicopter blades every so often. Behind them Danny and Carter were talking about the Autobots. 'Speak up back there.'

'Jack what is your problem with the Autobots?'

'Daniel; they are giant robots with a spaceship bigger than anything Teal'c has seen before. Apparently this huge space ship was shot down. I don't like the idea that anyone has that much firepower. And oh yes the slight fact that they have an army on American soil

'So your argument is that we don't know them so they're a threat, guilty until proven innocent right.'

'That's the plan.'

After a beat Teal'c spoke up. 'O'Neill; what is the average ground speed of a Volkswagon beetle?'

'Why?'

'We are being followed by one'

Jack flicked the auto-pilot and leaned over; 'I don't know but it shouldn't be this fast.' the small yellow car was following them at almost two hundred MPH

* * *

Bumblebee watched the aircraft pull away. He accelerated after them, catching up to the primitive aircraft easily. Even after they changed course it wasn't hard but by then he was certain they had spotted him. It couldn't have been that difficult to, he had left the road several miles behind and only his Cybertronian suspension had kept him from shaking his bearings off.

The humans flew over a dense patch of dark brown mineral pipes. Whatever these strange structures were used for they could interfere with his mission. With a big grin he knew that he had only one choice. The young Autobot spy hit top speed and headed between the pipes.

Like the stunt racers from the bygone Golden Age he wove between the obstacles. Using his small size and pinpoint steering to maximum effect. At what was the far edge of the cluster Bumblebee transformed, drew his small pistol and stepped back under the cover of the green canopy. The aircraft passed overhead, right on course. He fired and the tracking beacon magnetically sealed to it's tail.

As the humans flew off Bumblebee turned and saw something. A very small grey creature was staring at him with even smaller black optics. In its hands it held a soft stone that it quickly gripped in it's mouth and then climbed into a hole in the pipe.

His communicator flipped up from his wrist at command; 'Hound, this world is amazing!'

'I hear you on that one. Everywhere I turn my data banks almost overload. I've had to uplink my results to Telatran 1 twice already. But shouldn't you be a mission little guy?'

Bumblebee's responsibility circuits surged; this world was astounding but that wasn't his job; 'Your right, the tracker hasn't the range. I'll get back to it.' Transforming again he sped off after the humans.

* * *

Teal'c exited the helicopter after it had landed on the platform at mountain complex. O'Neill, Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson were still debating the effects of the Autobots as they disembarked. On the other side of the perimeter a familiar small yellow vehicle pulled up. He was distracted for a moment by the airman who came to greet them and when he looked back the vehicle had left.

Dismissing it as an aspect of paranoia he followed the rest of SG-1 down the mountain. If he had waited a moment longer he might have noticed the small disk detach from the helicopter and spin into the car's hand as it switched forms and back again.

After the standard checks to re-enter the mountain the team met General Hammond in the briefing room. 'I have heard Jack's opinion when he reported back. But I want the rest of you to give me yours.'

Daniel Jackson did not sit down with the others; 'A... The... We... Sam help me out here.'

* * *

Optimus leaned back into his chair and tapped the interface off. He had been left with a choice, one that not even the wisdom of the matrix could help make.

No that was wrong. There was no choice, the difficulty was accepting the responsibility to make it. That responsibility was one that nothing and no one could shoulder. 'Telatran 1 encode and seal all references to this recording and data input three megacycles before this time log. Access restricted to my energy signature only.'

'Scan comparison complete. Access to Optimus Prime only.' The Autobot leader stood and left his office, for the first time glad that Hoist had insisted on building him one on the massive space born island that was the Ark.

Heading back to the control room he passed two of his Autobots patching up one of the power conduits. Nodding to them he moved onto the next room where Wheeljack was experimenting. 'Wheeljack; what do you know about something called Transwarp drive?'

'Hum?' the scientist looked up from the organic piping Hound had returned with. 'Transwarp Drive? No.' He looked back down for a milli-cycle. 'Well sort off. Before the war I was in a research team looking into deep space exploration. Old Starscan came up with an idea for a time-space fold she called "Transwarping space"

but we couldn't get it to work. Even if we had the power, navigation would be impossible. Why you ask?'

'I must have heard it somewhere, it was in my memory buffers since the reboot,'

'Same things been happening to my systems Prime. We just need some time to de-fragment our drives.'

Optimus wasn't surprised his friend's files were jumbled, Wheeljack was well know for starting four projects before finishing one. That's if he could ever be said to have finished a project. 'Hope so. What are you working on?'

'Jazz's research says its a self replenishing fuel source. The humans have over used it's propitiates and many sectors that produce it are being stripped bare.'

'They are young. Many of their people are greedy and selfish, too many.'

Wheeljack got that old glint in his eye 'I know, but I can help. We should send as many Autobots as we can to gather examples of the non-sentient organic life. We can store and cultivate them. Rebuild the planetary stock.'

'Slow down Wheeljack. That would be a massive use of energon on a planet that our very presence must remained hidden.'

He began walking around the table. 'I know Prime but you don't understand...'

'If they do not learn from the mistake what's to stop them from making it all over again.' Prime shook his head before saying; 'Sometimes you have to fail before you can learn to succeed.'

* * *

'So you both are convinced that they don't pose a threat?' George asked the Captain and Dr Jackson.

They glanced at each other and nodded. 'Positive sir.' Captain Carter answered.

He turned to Jack; 'and you're saying if they did attack we would be powerless against them, Colonel.'

'Not powerless, I don't know how hard that ship thing is but a couple of nukes should flatten it.'

'Jack!' Dr Jackson shouted in outrage, the Captain did the same;

'Sir!'

George was just a shocked 'Are you suggesting a nuclear strike in mainland America Jack?'

'No sir, just saying that's one of the few options we have if we do have a problem.'

'It wouldn't be an idea anyway sirs.' Captain Carter announced. 'The ship made it into our atmosphere and crashed into the side of a volcano more or less in one piece. and it now stems the magma flow, with the whole mountain on top of it. That is simply improbably resilient.

'Even if our warheads did destroy their ship it would take most of the volcano with it. The only thing keeping that volcano dormant is the ship sirs. It has blocked every volcanic eruption at the site for four million years. Remove that plug and it could blow.' She was a little wild around the eyes, she had been since she sat down and now George knew why.

'I have been ordered to meet with their leader and discuss the situation. From your report I seem to have no other choice, but you think he will be reasonable?'

* * *

Cliffjumper and Gears watched the two human's over see others off loaded the equipment from their crude vehicles before letting them drive away. 'Funny statues.' one of them waved a hand at the two small Autobots.

'When you think these guys are going to show up? I ain't gonna try to move this lot on my own.' Another of the small organic's asked gesturing at the jumble of primitive parts

Gears, as grumpy as ever, simply grunted and reached for the aerial's components.

'We were here before you actually.' Cliffjumper said; only to have the humans jump back.

'Wh... Wh..' they stammered as Cliffjumper's gruff friend hauled the bulk of the Earth metals up the mountain face.

'Their vocal circuits must be damaged.' he grunted as he made his way around the rocks. The Ark was on the other side of the mountain and Prime had told them not to transform.

'What are you?' the first human finally gasped.

'We're Autobots. We're going to install that radio transmitter on the mountain for you. Well it's for us really.' he knelt down and picked up what he guessed was the receiver, it was far too big for anyone the size of a human to use. 'This the smallest radio set you humans have?'

'No, that's only the long range system.'

'Ahh a planetary coverage broadcast range?'

'Just a few hundred miles. We got a relay at the base we're supposed to tune this one to.'

'Lets get to work then, we don't want to keep Prime waiting.'

* * *

Optimus Prime listened to Bumblebee's report as the two of them made their way to Telatran 1. 'So they too are based in a under ground complex.' The taller Autobot asked.

'They sure are Prime. Whatever they've got under there needs a lot of energon.'

'That's something to look into.' They found the super-computer still had a familiar blue and white Autobot working at it. 'Jazz? Shouldn't you have recharged by now?'

'Should I Prime? Sorry sir It's just so much information in so little time...'

'Their lives are finite Jazz. We can last millions of cycles, more with replacement parts. Humans only have a hundred at best in physical form.'

'But their sparks...' Bumblebee gasped. Their spark was a Cybertonians very life, it made them who they were. Without a spark they would be nothing more than empty shells, surely the humans had their own sparks?

'What happens to ours? Who knows Bumblebee, perhaps they join their own matrix. Or wander the stars for eternity. They only take that journey earlier than we do and it appears to drive them faster than us. Now, Jazz, let us get you some energon before that journey happens to you.'

* * *

'Any more advice Doctor?'

Daniel flinched at the tone in the general's voice. 'Sorry, I guess I'm just too used to Jack's diplomatic flair.'

'Hey!' the pilot called back as Sam and Teal'c smiled.

'That's quite alright Dr Jackson but this isn't my first venture into diplomacy.' The helicopter, this one a Chinook, took off and headed to Oregon.

* * *

With the dedicated radio system active; and Gears content to grumble about the fact the grey tower didn't match the gold of the Ark, Cliffjumper decided to make a quick exit. Windcharger and Huffer, who had helped with the construction, had agreed to stay with the humans until their commander came back for them. Deep in the Ark he found Ironhide and Bluestreak guarding the cargo room were they had imprisoned the deactivated Decepticons. Someone's sense of humour MUST have been warped from the millennia of status lock to team those two up.

'Leaking lubricant!' the older Autobot growled; 'Can't you shut up for just one breem Bluestreak?'

'Aren't you curious?' The blue Autobot asked 'We've got a whole volcano to boil these decepti-creaps down to slag and Prime orders them sealed in there with their weapons in the armoury?'

'No I'm not. I've worked with the boss for too long to question him. So have you.'

'So you're not curious?' he asked his scarlet coloured companion

'No.'

'Not even...'

'Just shut up! For Primus's sake be quiet, please.' Ironhide begged and Cliffjumper laughed.

Inside the command room Optimus Prime was reading screen after screen of Earth text and graphics. 'We've got the communication tower set up outside.'

'Good. Telatran 1 has completely decoded all of Earth's languages and gained complete access to their planetary computer network but now we have an official link to their local government.' Prime looked up and over to the screen. 'I want the active Autobots divided into three equal groups. The first group is to focus on the repairs with the second recharging. The third is to meet me outside; fully armed for firing practice.'

'Weapons practice?' Cliffjumper asked. 'But the Decepticons are destroyed. Surely repairing the Ark and getting back to Cybertron is the most important thing for us to do.'

'What few Decepticons that followed us is by no means their full army. Decepticons will still be on Cybertron. With our best warriors here, on the Ark, our people are still under Decepticon rule and they'll need the energon even more and I have other concerns.'

* * *

Jack brought the helicopter in low past one of the mountain ranges and saw half a dozen of the Autobots walking out of their ship. Bringing the helicopter in low Carter got on the radio:- 'Optimus Prime, come in. This is SG-1 onboard the approaching helicopter. Over.'

There was a moment before he responded, bringing his wrist up. 'Captain Carter. I wasn't expecting your team in person so soon. Please land.' Jack came in hovered for a moment and gently landed. The giant robot walked up to them and watched, his army gathered around him.

'Hello again, Optimus Prime.' Daniel said, hopping out of the door. 'We're here with our commander. General Hammond.'

Optimus took a step back and knelt down. 'It's a honour to meet you, General. I am Optimus Prime.'

'The same here Mr Prime. I am here to negotiate with you on behalf of my government.'

There was a pause before he extended his hand. 'I think that would be a good idea. We need to have no secrets between our two peoples and to start we Autobots will demonstrate our power. Do not be afraid.'

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Awakening  
Chapter 5

Jack watched as three Autobots built piles of rocks while the others drew their weapons. At first he had thought that the various rockets on most of their shoulders was all he had to worry about. When Optimus drew a massive rifle from his back Jack knew whatever hope of "token" weaponry was out of the question.

The giant robots all drew different looking pistols and rifles from out of nowhere. One didn't even bother drawing it and simply pulled a oversized cannon out of thin air. 'Carter, an explanation please.'

'They must have some sort of subspace fold device built in. Sort of like a pocket sir, only not on this dimensional plain. The science behind it must be...'

The Autobots fired for a fraction of a second.

Jack watched his second in command gape at the sight. The three rock piles were blown apart. A couple of the Autobots, including their leader, actually picked off the pebbles that were sent flying.

As the dust settled slowly Optimus lowered the rifle 'Good. That's the weapon test finished. Autobot's pair off and begin practice.'

'Awe hexagonal nuts Prime!' A gruff voiced red Autobot grumbled, 'When are we going to stop shooting rocks and get back to Cybertron.'

'He's right Prime, we should be getting home. With Megatron and his best warriors locked up we could finally free our home!' A white one made out of a sports car spoke up.

'Ironhide, Jazz. We've been off-line for millennia. Who knows what Decepticon tyrants have rose in Megatron's place or what long term damage we might still have. Trust me.'

The two nodded glanced at each other and walked of. The others had already began training, much like clay pigeon shooting one would throw a rock in the air and the other would laser or missile it into shrapnel.

'Jack? Hey Jack?' Daniel waved at him, 'Come on.'

'Colonel?' The giant robot asked

Jack shook of the shock, 'That's what I'd call firepower.'

'If you and your team would come with me, General.'

Hammond nodded and they turned, well most of them. 'Captain Carter. Are you alright?' Teal'c asked.

'No Teal'c, I'm not. They have more fire power than a Jaffa Army.'

'Indeed. I fear that if any of their enemies were still in the universe we would all be defeated.'

Optimus Prime knelt besides them. 'It is very likely that Decepticons still function on my homeworld. Fortunately our world's energy supplies were greatly depleted, as such the Decepticon space fleet would have been unable to launch.'

'But doesn't that mean your people are starving? I mean you said yourself you need energy.'

'I have no doubt they are, Captain. That is why we must be ready, when we can leave this world we will need all the energy we can gather.' he stood up 'Come with me.'

Inside The Ark more Autobots of all shapes and sizes were working, repairing the ship and each other. 'You have a whole army onboard.' Jack blurted out.

'The greatest of our warriors agreed to come on this journey. We had to find Energon at any cost.' after a long walk they made it to the bridge again.

Parked in the middle of the room was a familiar yellow car being looked over by Ratchet.

* * *

Bumblebee revved his engine again. 'You shouldn't have pushed your drive so soon. I'm a mechanic, not a tow truck.'

'Sorry Ratchet. I didn't think anything was wrong until I transformed.' Ratchet retuned the drive. It was at that point the humans came in.

'You followed us!' Shouted a male voice. 'Where did you get a remote control car from?' he demanded a second later.

Bumblebee was a lot of things, but if there was one thing he wasn't:- 'Who you calling "remote control"?' he asked indignantly before transforming. 'I'm Bumblebee, I might not be the strongest Autobot but I'm better anything you guys have built.'

The humans were just staring at him.

For a long second no one said anything then the yellow haired one slowly pointed at him. 'You were a car.'

'Yes I was...?' Bumblebee shot a questioning look to Prime who looked uncomfortable before explaining;

'Since the beginning of our race we cybertonians have been able to shift our component parts. We call it transforming. When Telatran 1 rebuilt us using Earth designs we traded our cybertronian alternate forms for those.'

'And you didn't tell us this... "Oh by the way, we can turn into cars and hide in plain sight!" See easy!' The first man who spoke half exploded at Bumblebee's leader.

'In negotiation one knows when to show all their advantages, and when to keep some in reserve. If you had told us you had nuclear fusion technology or just how splintered and paranoid your people really are...' Prime explained in a matter of fact tone.

The humans all looked to an older, rounder, human who gave Prime a cold evaluating stare. 'Then its time to put all our cards on the table.'

* * *

Colonel Harry Maybourn waited for a moment as the humvee's driver opened his door. Troop transport trucks pulled up and the army grunts pilled out. Their Major jumped from a cab before it stopped and saluted him as the driver did his job. 'Major Macnam; have your men ready.'

'MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!' the enthusiastic officer bellowed and the ground pounders formed rank. Almost a full army contingent gathered in place. After a moment the Major barked out the mission in his best drill sergeant's voice:- 'Right then ladies! This air force pansy tells me we got ourselves an alien spaceship over that ridge!'

Half the grunts snickered at that.

'Did I give you permission to laugh? No I did not! I think this guy's three bullets short of a clip myself. But the General got his orders and so did I. Now lets get this pony show on the road.'

Harry smiled before he picked up his megaphone and followed them up the hill. A series of gasps and oaths came from the grunts as they saw the ship. Harry had seen the photos but even he wasn't ready for the shear size of the golden red starship. Five massive engines pointing out of the side of the volcano aimed at the sky. It was stunning and impossibly huge. After a few seconds Harry realised he hadn't given any orders yet. 'Ahem; Let's get back in the trucks and get down there.'

After a brief pause they all marched back to the transport and drove down down the rocky path. No one said a thing. At the foot of the volcano there was signs that someone had been firing weapons of some type. Huge craters littered the landscape along with shrapnel and metal fragments.

Harry picked up one of the metal pieces. It was still hot and didn't weigh anything. Standing up to his full height he was about to bring the megaphone up when the ramp rose and sealed. 'Colonel Maybourn; I'm sorry. Whatever reason you have to be here your not needed.' A voice boomed from deep in the volcano.

'I am Colonel Maybourn of the United States Air Force. Under the authority of the NID and the government of the United States of America, you are under arrest and your equipment is to be impounded.'

'Go stick your head in a nuclear reactor Harry!' said the last voice he wanted to hear

* * *

Optimus scratched at his face plate, stifling a chuckle. Bumblebee was howling with laughter. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were grinning from ear to ear and Teal'c shared a knowing smile with the General.

O'Neill laughed openly over the radio. 'You should see your face Harry! We've got you on the worlds biggest t.v. screen and I can see where you missed shaving this morning. That's not the point. Harry, get lost. We've got orders from the President himself to set up a treaty with these people. You wading in might have just Fubar-ed that up good.'

Optimus's wrist beeped at him, tapping the yellow triangle on his right a small console flipped up. 'We saw them coming and found cover,' Hoist said. 'Grapple and Ratchet say we've finished. He's ready to be reactivated.' Optimus allowed himself to feel smug. When the intruders approached he though he could demonstrate why it was a bad idea to be the Autobot's enemy. When he was told of the threat of the Goa'uld he knew a demonstration was necessary.

Omega Supreme recharged and fully operational was just what he needed. O'Neill and Maybourn were arguing on who had what authority. Speaking into his wrist he gave Ratchet the go to reactivate the titan before interrupting the arguing Colonels. 'Sorry; Harry, is it? I chose to keep talking with Colonel O'Neill and his team.'

'You'll find that hard. In five minutes we're taking your ship. You resist and I'll order it destroyed and we'll salvage the wreckage.'

'Colonel Maybourn. You're under the impression I care about your world's pathetic military.' Prime growled in a tone of voice he had spent far too long perfecting with Iacon senators. 'Omega Supreme; Defend the Ark .'

'Who?' Colonel O'Neill asked before the screen pulled back and the giant Autobot stepped into view.

* * *

Jack liked to think of himself as experienced, rather than old. He'd been across he galaxy and seen things that he never thought he could. Giant robots with the firepower to level a city in seconds was, he thought, the top of the list.

Then this thing came along.

It towered over the cringing troops, it could tower even over the Autobots. One or two of the men opened fire, small sparks bouncing off yellow armour.

Carter was speaking in tongues.

The HUGE Autobot looked down, it's head spun backwards becoming a turret that fired four times. The four transports exploded in a shower of dirt. Each lance of light had burnt straight through the cars.

Teal'c's eyebrow tried to crawl off his forehead.

Someone in the crowd had an anti-tank rocket. With predictable results.

The titan pointed with his three clawed left hand. A flame burst, like the after burn of a rocket, scattered army grunts across the landscape.

'Holy...' Daniel whispered.

With its right arm the impossibly sized robot reduced the landscape to that of the moon. Showering the troops with dirt.

'Impressive.' Teal'c pretty much summed it up before the robot transformed into a rocket and took off.

Lancing into the sky it took Jack a moment to realise that the rocket was only made of the giants forearms, the rest had vanished. High in the sky the rocked split open, the body unfolding like a flower.

'It shifted its mass into subspace!' Carter finally was talking English again... well mostly.

Falling like, well falling like a fifty foot tall giant robot from 20,000 feet, the robot called Omega Supreme (the most apt name Jack had ever heard) lay down covering fire with its arm mounted cannon. He only stopped firing when all of Harry's troops had fled, leaving guns and all military discipline behind.

Landing like a bomb the earthquake shook rocks from the bridge's roof. Folding is arms the guard stood straight; 'Mission accomplished. Ark protected. Humans survive.' Its voice was more mechanical that the other Autobots, with only a hint of emotion at the word "accomplished".

Prime tapped the computer; 'Good job Omega. While we're on this world here are your standing orders:- Protect this world and all life here. Protect the Ark. Finally you will also accept orders from two humans I will introduce, as long as they are to protect the innocent.'

'Understood Prime.'

Hammond looked at the screen and back to the Autobot leader. 'A gesture of goodwill.' Optimus answered. 'I told you we Autobots seek to preserve life in all its forms. These Goa'uld seek to enslave it.'

He knelt down and extended his hand. 'Our studies of your world show this to be a sign of agreement.'

Hammond took the oversized metal hand 'With you here we might have a good chance of defeating the Goa'uld.'

'Indeed' Teal'c flicked an eyebrow at the monitor again.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Awakening  
Chapter 6

Jack pulled up in his SUV. He was a little early for a change, it was Monday and he wanted to get the worst day of the week over with fast. The car park was just about empty, only a skeleton staff and a few officers that lived on the base were in at the time. The Stargate locked for the weekend.

But there was one car there that shouldn't be, at least not yet. His newly promoted second in command was on the base. Jack sighed, even Daniel was at his apartment. Hopefully getting ready to get down here and not poking himself in the eye with a spoon, again.

At the front desk he signed in. The airman at the door was at attention so quick Jack wondered if the boy had a broomstick up his shirt. 'What time did Cap... Major Carter sign in?'

'Sir,' he turned and flicked through the previous day's log book.

'Oh no' Jack groaned as the young man put it down and went for Saturday's book.

'I'll ask her.' Jack surrendered to that battle.

'Yes sir.'

There was that broomstick again. 'Son. You know they over-trained you right?'

'N... no sir. Y..you just saved the planet. Again.'

Moving as quickly as he could Jack muttered 'Not directly, earth this time. I've REALLY got to go.' Jack didn't breath freely until he was down the second elevator.

Stepping out he saw a familiar face 'T! Morning.''Good morning O'Neill. I trust you are well this day.''I was until I found Carter didn't leave the base.'

'I have not seen her O'Neill. Could you be mistaken?'

'I might be. The logbooks aren't.'

Teal'c thought about that, Jack could have sworn he saw a faint worry on the big Jaffa's face. 'Perhaps we should ask Sergeant Siler.'

* * *

High in orbit a spaceship slid into place, undetected by Earth technology. It began scanning for the Stargate.

Deep within a hollowed out volcano the most powerful supercomputer in the galaxy detected everything.

* * *

'Supreme Commander Thor. We are being scanned from the surface.'

Thor jumped from his seat and almost leaped to the Asguard on the scanner station. 'Is it Goa'uld?'

'No Supreme Commander. Far too powerful for this galaxy.' Suddenly one of the console's stones spun and flew across the interface on its own.

Thor and the officer jumped back, that was not only unheard of but almost physically impossible. 'What in the seven spiral galaxies...' Various cries came across the bridge as every console began acting on it's own.

The weapons officer was actually standing on his console, both hands on the control stone. He was pulling with all his strength at the feather light interface, as immobile as its namesake. 'Something has taken control of the ship!' he gasped.

The Supreme Commander had to agree. When the main viewer flickered and the image was replaced with a glowing red face he knew what had happened.

Across galaxies that symbol had been etched into great cities. Towering vistas of metal, long abandoned. Hand in hand with a violent purple face. Leaving nothing but devastation in its wake. Devastation older than the Asguard race.

Uninhabitable worlds, littered by the craters and destruction of a war that only nightmares can conjure. No one knew what it meant, who had been there or when the wars were fought. Only that a whole race, maybe two, were completely destroyed in the struggle. Not even the Ancients knew what had happened. A handful of vague stories telling of great battles where giant ships pounded each other into debris was the only thing gleaned from the Ancient's records. Along with one standing order:- AVOID AT ALL COSTS.

The face stopped glowing and faded away, another replaced it. 'I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. This world is under our protection. Identify yourselves.' He wore an armoured blue helmet, a polished metal face plate and some sort of blue visor split in the middle.

As a child, long before the cloning process was started he was fascinated by the city builders. The stuff of nightmares and dreams. Thor had often walked amongst the wrecked vistas. Strange shapes and ideas that were always just beyond his scope. Now he was about to talk with one of them. 'I am Supreme Commander Thor, of the Asguard high council. We are here to warn the humans of Earth of an impending attack by the Goa'uld.'

The Autobot frowned at him, Thor was amazed to see metal shift like flesh around the eye, what he had assumed to be a visor, and had the uncomfortable idea that these people might be so far advanced as to make the Asguard children. 'I invite you down to my headquarters. I'll contact the General and we will discuss it.'

'I can not come down if my ship is under your control.' Thor wasn't going to let this Optimus Prime hold anything over him. 'Would you consent to come here?'

The weapons officer pitched backwards, arms and legs flying.

'Control restored.' The man on the view screen nodded as the ship came back to life. 'I'm afraid your ships design limitations would not accommodate me. We are gong to have to meet in person down here.' A series of co-ordinates flashed up.

Thor recognised that returning control of the ship was a sign of good will. All his life he'd wanted to meet the Builders, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. 'Thank you. Commander.' One of the monitors flickered back on it showed a space ship buried within a mountain side. Thor gestured to the science officer and was transported down.

The bright golden red room was classic Builders design. Harsh angles, oversized rooms in contrast to the curving, almost organic shaped, outside. Strangely it was full of muti-coloured columns, unlike anything he had seen before. 'Optimus Prime?'

Two blue towers moved backwards and in an instant Thor finally understood why the Builders works had eluded him for so long, why this Optimus Prime had worried about design limits. He was looking at them from his perspective, his size. These Autobot's, as they called themselves, were nothing like his perspective.

As Optimus Prime slowly knelt, ever more of him sliding into view Thor stepped back. All the columns moved back with him, a respectful distance that felt like you could park whole battle cruisers in. 'Hello Supreme Commander.'

'G... Greetings Optimus Prime. As I said I am here to warn the humans of this world...'

'Of a Goa'uld attack,' Optimus Prime opened a panel on his armoured wrist. 'George; did you receive that?'

'I did Optimus. I'm on my way.' A human voice replied

'We would also like to talk to Colonel O'Neill.' Thor said into the built in communicator

'I am afraid he's busy at the moment. I'll have to see what I can do. Hammond out'

* * *

'Carter, I know your in there!' No one but Siler and a couple of other geeks had seen her since Friday afternoon when the Autobot gun had been delivered. That little bunch, that were helping her, had left soon afterwards for the weekend. Siler had told Jack they had left her in there.

As part of the treaty between the Autobot's and the USA they were allowed to study low level Autobot weapons. Hand lasers and the like, while Jack would have preferred a Particle Fusion Cannon (Prime had mentioned this as an example and it sounded cool) he took what they could get.

The door was opened by a mop of blond hair with dirt attached. 'Sir?' It blinked owlishly at him.

Jack was taken aback. This gave T the chance to ask; 'Major Carter, are you unwell?'

More blinking. 'Teal'c?'

'Yes Carter it's us. What day is it?' Jack looked at her. This was not the second in command he was used to.

There was a long pause 'Friday?'

'No Monday. You've be in there all weekend.' Jack sighed, this was not good.

She looked like someone had hit her over the head with a dead fish. 'I've travelled back in time?'

'...No' Jack answered VERY slowly. This was the definition of not good

'Indeed not Major Carter.'

Another pause before she looked at him again 'Teal'c?'

'...Okay.' He talked to her like a child. 'Why don't we put down your toys and go get some blue Jell-O'

Her face lit up. 'Yes...' Jack smiled to her encouragingly.

But she had already retreated into the Lab, leaving him smiling at the door frame. 'Jell-O! That's it!' Came a shout from the disaster. Jack and Teal'c followed her into the lab. Inside it looked like a small bomb had gone off. After the big one had scattered everything around the room. Scraps of paper pinned to an overflowing blackboard were covered in letters, doodles and shapes that made no sense. Gismos and various things were throw into corners and the wrappers from her once unlimited candy supply littered the room. In the middle of all this the Major was leaning over a table, papers spurting out of piles of books like tufts of her hair. In the only clean space the alien pistol sat on a stand. It was about half the height of a man and a bit too long to be used easily '...And it runs off Jell-O!' She cried.

'Wow. Good guess Carter.' Jack was backing out of the office or disaster area as he would call it. Today was not his day for good exits.

'Are you quite sure Major Carter?' The Jaffa asked with a sceptical look. Jack gave Teal'c a quick dig.

'She has a solution.' He whispered urgently 'So what if it's the wrong one. As long as she's not going nuts its okay.' Just before the door he caught the phone. 'Infirmary' he almost shouted down the speaker

Teal'c bowed to him and then asked Carter what else she had discovered.

She proceeded to tell him in great detail how Jell-O was used to power the gun and how they could power coffee machines with it, she wasn't sure if the coffee would taste funny but that's something to find out.

'Doctor Fraiser, get down to Major Carter's lab with your honking big needles and a stretcher. ' Carter grabbed Teal'c's shoulders and with a fanatic glint in her eye and explained why she was a banana. 'Yes that's her in the background... Big honking needles yes... ASAP? Well if you could do that.' She had forced Teal'c into a corner and was gibbering at him about the laws of thermodynamics, or how a jellyfish was really a pineapple. It was kind of hard to follow.

It didn't take long for Fraiser to get there with a couple of nurses and a gurney. The doctor took one look at Carter and the besieged Jaffa and pulled out a needle. Teal'c, his eyes a little wild, stayed in his corner while Jack helped lift the sleeping Major on the gurney.

'Colonel.' General Hammond walked up before watching the sedated woman wheeled away. 'Do I want to know?'

Doc Fraiser shook her head. 'Not really sir. Sam's going to be under medical supervision for the rest of the week. Next time these Autobots lend us anything I'm issuing a medical order that she has to be off-world.'

'Indeed' Teal'c added as he finally came out of his corner.

'Speaking of our friends Optimus Prime just contacted me. A Supreme Commander Thor just appeared. He's warning us of another attack by the Goa'uld.'

'Isn't Thor an Asguard. One of those guy's Daniel said was like a Roswell Grey?'

'The same Jack.' the General turned to Fraiser. 'I'll have Siler and Walter get that gun back to the Autobots. Keep Major Carter as long as you have to.' He turned to him. 'Jack, you and Teal'c come with me. Thor asked for you personally Jack.'

* * *

Optimus watched as the small alien hovered in the high backed chair he had sent for. 'Since we first stepped out into the stars two races have been superior to us. The Ancients, who have long past from our space, and yourselves. We call you the Builders, great cities of bleak metal and towering spires linked together with winding bridges and twisting walkways. Always the same red face on every building, like it was a concept beyond our understanding.'

The other Autobots were watching silently. 'What happened to the Autobots that built the cities?' Optimus already knew the answer to his question.

'We don't know. What cities few we have found are all but destroyed, all the technology broken and so different from our own we don't know where to start. The only clue is a purple face made of sharp edges that seems to appear shortly before the destruction.'

'Decepticons.' Optimus's fist pulsed with raw energon. 'They followed them. Almost nine million years ago Megatron and his Decepticons arose from our world and laid waste to it. I led a counter attack, eventually. The result was a five million year stalemate, endless wars sucking most of our resources dry. Those that could fled. Using the last of our energon less than a half of our civilian population escaped into space. We Autobots are a peaceful people who respect life and freedom. For most of us battle is something we cannot accept. The Decepticons are our opposites in just about every way.

'The Decepticons must have followed them, hunted the Autobots that refused to fight from one side of the cosmos to the other.' Optimus could feel his anger rising. 'Butchering innocents, sparklings and protoforms that would never fight back.'

The small Asguard looked sick 'Why?'

'Why else, because they could. Because it's in their nature. Because they enjoy it.'

Ironhide laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. 'Prime. It wasn't your fault...'

'Yes it was, old friend. I couldn't convince them to stay, couldn't protect them. I am the bearer of the Matrix, Optimus Prime. It's my duty to guard all life, defend it from the likes of the Decepticons. Instead I let them be slaughtered millions of light years from home. I slept here, oblivious to the horror. Worst of all; I bring the very war they tried to escape from to an innocent world. A world of children who can't defend themselves that are already at war with a cruel foe we don't know anything about.'

'Prime, what are you talking about? The war is over, Megatron and his lieutenants are sealed in the hold.'

Optimus ran his choices through his logic processors again. The universe or damnation. Was there a choice?.

Telatran 1 bleeped a notice, the General was coming. Thankful, the Autobot leader stored the problem for later, putting off the devil until the fires burned hotter. With a wry smile Optimus had to admit the humans graphic metaphors were addictive.

* * *

Jack watched the small grey alien hovering at Autobot head height swoop down to his level and then land 'Greetings. I am Supreme Commander Thor.' the alien welcomed him.

'I am General Hammond' George nodded, his dress blues' hat firmly tucked under one arm. Jack followed suit, thankful he was able to get changed on the way from the mountain. 'Welcome to Earth.'

The little grey guy nodded politely before turning to Jack 'You are Colonel O'Neill. And you are Doctor Daniel Jackson.' he looked at the out of place archaeologist in a normal suit.

'Err Yes' The space monkey answered quickly but the Asguard had already turned back to Jack.

'The Goa'uld attack force will be here within one of your weeks.'

He smiled back. 'Well now we have you guy's AND the Autobots to help us. They haven't a chance.'

'On the contrary, most of the Asguard forces are dealing with a threat in our own galaxy. We did not anticipate the Builders presence so we arranged for the Goa'uld system lords to send representatives here. We were to discuss Earth's acceptance as a protected planet under treaty. '

'But now that their here there's a problem?'

The grey looked up to Prime. 'Apologies but yes. No planet under the protected treaty may advance to a point that threatens the Goa'uld. Your presence must be noted and you are a threat to them.'

'Damn strait we're a threat.' The big one called Ironhide growled. 'If I even see one of those saurian suckers I'll stomp them into a puddle and freeze it over so I can blast them all over again. Enslaving sentient beings? Restructuring them into incubators for their young and then sending them out to die? They're going to wish I never heard of 'em.'

'Ironhide, I'd like to crush them myself and free the humans enslaved across the galaxy but we can't.' Prime cautioned. 'I've told you there are still Decepticons we have to defeat back on Cybertron. Only when they are stopped can we turn our attention to the rest of the cosmos.'

Jack looked between the two of them. 'So you've both got bigger fish to fry. Where's that leave us?'

Thor blinked at him. 'The protected planets treaty is your best chance for survival. The Goa'uld system lords fear our technology.'

Daniel frowned: 'But didn't you just say you're too busy?'

Hammond tried to get back into the conversation. 'It's a bluff. You let them think you're going to take action if they brake the treaty. But you can't can you.'

'No. As I said, we too are fighting our own war.' Thor admitted. 'I strongly suspect that the threat of the Autobots will keep the Goa'uld from this world but without a treaty...'

'They'll crush you.' Prime finished.

After a short discussion it was agreed to hold the talks on the Ark, the Autobots would move their weapons off site and the Asguard would transport the Stargate into the massive space ship. Nodding Thor moved a small stone and vanished in a flash of light. 'You don't really trust the Goa'uld will just leave Earth alone do you?' Jack asked Prime.

'No I don't. That's why I wanted the meeting to take place here. They need to see just what defences we provide this planet.'

Hammond coughed. 'Why should we trust the Asguard though?'

'Sir, they did help when Cimmeria was invaded by Heru-Ur ' Daniel supplied.

Jack waved his hand 'They also pulled that knowledge stuff out of my head. They seem to be on the level.'

'Were they not part of the great alliance with the Nox?' Teal'c said.

'Yeah. I find it hard to think those guy's would be friends with anyone on the dark side.' Jack agreed. 'If we're looking for references I think we got them.'

'I agree.' Prime said. 'However if something or someone does try to attack you will find that my Autobots and I can improvise.' Prime flexed his blue hand and it slid back into his arm. There was a solid crack of energy and a glowing red axe flashed out of the opening.

'A lightsabre-axe. Talk about having tricks up your sleeve.' Prime's axe vanished and his fist slid back in place. 'About that, we need to talk. That gun you guys lent us. Do anything weird to it?'

'Define "weird"? Colonel?' The big guy asked.

'Major Carter spent three days studying the weapon. She failed to understand it's function.' Teal'c explained. 'She worked without rest to discover anything she could.'

'Good grief, from the moment we gave it to you?' The group simply nodded. 'I knew your people were far too primitive to understand even its basic functions. I had hoped that you'd learn that for yourselves.'

Hammond asked a question; 'You knew we wouldn't trust your word, so you showed us just how far ahead you were.'

'Yes. I didn't think your people would study it without time for standard maintenance. Follow me.' Prime strode off down one of the rooms.

The humans had to run to keep up with the big robot's strides. A couple of rooms away he stopped and knocked on a door. 'What are we doing?' Hammond asked

'Watch.' Prime nodded to him. Wheeljack are you there.'

The door opened. 'In here Prime.' what do you need.' Jack had thought he had seen a messy lab when he walked into Carter's den that morning. This place was on a much bigger scale. A white and grey robot stepped out around a pile of broken gismos. It honestly looked like someone had shuffled up Daniel and Carters offices with a few storage rooms and then let a pack rat lose. 'What do you need me for.'

'How's the study on trees going?' Prime asked earnestly

'Oh, sorry I haven't had time. we were finally able to divert power to the labs and well. I've been working on these experiments... You se this.' the faceless Autobot pulled a device from a pile, the whole mound fell apart and scattered across the lab. 'It's a kinetic energy displacer. Basically this thing displaces all movement in a given area.'

'What use is that?' Jack asked.

'Don't know, but I'll find one. I call it the Immobiliser.'

Prime nodded. 'Good work Wheeljack. I'l expect a report when you've finished.'

There was a small explosion from somewhere in there 'Sorry I'm working on my matter duplicator at the moment, Prime. If you excuse me.' The Autobot ran behind another pile and was blown back in a series of bigger explosions.

Prime took a step back and tapped a control panel. The door shut as he brought his wrist up. 'Prime to Ratchet; your needed at Wheeljack's lab.'

'Not again.' muttered the medic as the Autobot leader switched off the radio.

'You see I guessed your lead scientists would react much like mine. This wasn't the case, and I'm sorry.'

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

The Awakening  
Chapter 7

Jack sat back as the Autobot mechanics attached brackets to the Stargate. Thor had just beamed it from the SGC to the Ark and now Optimus Prime was holding it in place. Now Jack had no illusions that the big guy was a weakling but seeing the Autobot leader hold it without straining a bolt was impressive. The little grey dude who had come down with the 'gate looked like he felt the same.

'The word is "Cool".' he said to the Supreme Commander of the Asguard Fleet

'I believe you are correct Colonel O'Neill' The two of them sat in relative silence as the Autobots quickly secure the massive stone ring. It took Jack a moment to realise that the Autobot leader was doing such a menial task as; "hold this up". Something any one of his men could do. Prime didn't just lead by example, he was more than willing to pick up a wrench and get stuck in himself. It was more or less at that point that a red transformer with what looked to Jack to be a massive cannon on his shoulder went up to his leader.

'Ahh so this is the Stargate. I've been looking forward to investigating it's function. I wonder if it's anything like the Space Bridge I was working on back home?'

'I'm afraid we might not have the time Preceptor.' Prime looked up. 'The Goa'uld representatives will be arriving tomorrow. I'm going to need yourself and Ratchet on the sensors incase they try anything. Remember, as long as they are on the base these three rooms are to be sealed of from the Ark. I'm even having Telatran 1's components moved from the walls and sealing the remaining access panels with molten lead.'

'Surely Ironhide would be better at that job. He is in charge of security after all.'

'Afraid not. I'm having all weapons transported off base. Omega's going to be taking Ironhide, most of the warriors and our equipment to the dark side of the moon as agreed with our friend.'

Thor hovered up to the two of them. Jack tried to get the image of the Mekon out of his head but couldn't. Sometimes Teal'c's ever growing comic book collection scared him. Other times the very idea Teal'c had a comic book collection terrified him. 'Indeed Optimus Prime. It has been agreed that no party has or will bring weapons to the meeting. Even though this ship is seen as neutral ground that law must remain, were we to brake our word any agreement between ourselves and the Goa'uld would not be trusted.'

'I see.' The Autobot scientist smiled. 'While it is not strictly a weapon would it be advisable that I remove my magnification lens array' he patted the tube that was mounted on his shoulder.

Thor nodded 'Yes, indeed. Optimus Prime anything like that lens array could be mistaken for a weapon...'

'Don't worry. All my warriors with built in ranged weapons are taking up station on the far side of the moon. Preceptor here is my top scientist, his presence is simply to make sure that the Goa'uld representatives don't try anything.'

'Good. If you would excuse me I need to talk with the High Council.'

'One moment Commander. Before this Goa'uld problem came up I was conducting some simple research into organic construction. Human studies in the field are fascinating and I was wondering if I could review your peoples research?'

'That might be more difficult that it seems but I will talk with my people.' Thor then vanished in a flash of light.

'That never gets old.' Jack grinned.

One of the Autobots turned to him; 'You've never been ambushed by Skywarp.'

'Huh?'

Prime chuckled; 'A Decepticon seeker, specialist in ambush tactics. He had... has the ability to warp himself in space. Much like the Asguard transporter. He would use it to appear behind you in a battle or simply vanish from the battlefield. Only to turn up when you least expected it.'

'Nasty.' then Jack had a thought. 'Hang on; only him or were there other's that could do it too?'

'No Skywarp was the only one who could do it. But every Decepticon had a trick or to in their arsenal. Fortunately so do we.'

'I can't imagine organising a mission like that.' Jack actually could, it would be hellish and depend on all sorts of things at the time.

Prime let go of the Stargate and the braces held. 'The simple answer is that it is not truly organised. From what I understand your tacticians would call it large scale urban commando warfare.'

Jack caught sight of Teal'c and Danny coming in. 'That's always a nasty business, you can lose track of things easily. Believe me, I'd know.'

'So do I.' Prime nodded. 'Now if you will excuse me I have to argue security with Ironhide.' The Autobots massive strides took him far away in only a few steps.

* * *

'How's things here Jack?' Daniel asked watching the Autobots lifting and shifting equipment.

'Just about on track. Thor's made me the ambassador of Earth, Prime's sending any Autobot with a gun to the dark side of the moon and three snake-heads are on their way here. So everything's good, how's Carter?'

Daniel grinned. 'She's better. Still talking in her sleep but not about the gun.'

'Daniel your blushing. What is she saying?'

'Major Carter is describing you O'Neill and a vast quantity of something called Jell-O.'

'WHAT?"

Daniel was almost doubled up laughing, but was able to keep his face straight. 'Don't worry Jack.' Another laugh escaped. 'Only me, Teal'c and Janet were in the infirmary at the time. Janet's come up with some story about absolute quiet being needed for Sam to get better, no one else will hear about it.'

Jack was spluttering.

'Do not be alarmed O'Neill, Daniel Jackson has explained the situation and I have forced the two of them to take vows of silence...'

'That's good. But I'll kill all of you if I hear anything about this again.'

'There is one puzzling thing O'Neill. What is whipped cream?'

Jack half screamed.

It was a day or so later and the Ark was completely different. At least the three rooms given over to the peace conference.

One for the main conference, a larger one filled with garish tents and some over the top luxuries for the guests. Lastly, the smallest room was taken up with the Stargate and the dialling device from Antarctica. Even though the original power was drained it could still control the gate. The only reason they didn't use it at the SGC was that it had nothing to control the iris. That was solved by one of the Autobots, Trailbreaker, generating a force field over the gate and another called Blaster tuning himself into the GDO frequency.

Sam wasn't there as, while she had stopped talking in her sleep, Janet had confined her to bed for the rest of the week. No one had told the Major what she had said in her sleep and Jack's threat to shoot anyone who did would keep it that way.

Jack, in dress blues, still had his trademark slouch that had slowly returned after his meeting with the President. Teal'c had refused to turn up and had somehow gotten aboard Omega Supreme to set up the moon outpost. Something Sam was apparently endlessly complaining to Janet about.

The gate whooshed open and the force field came on like a glowing net over the stone ring. Blaster nodded to his friend who pressed a button on the side of his projector. The yellow bars glowing around the gate pulsed and faded away just in time for the Goa'uld to step through.

* * *

'So how are we feeling today.' Janet came in smiling.

Sam; who had long ago counted the cracks in the walls, sung the alphabet backwards, named the capitols and major cities of every country she knew of and listed the planets she had visited looked back. Forcing a happy, healthy, smile at her traitorous friend. 'Just fine.' she answered.

'Had any thoughts about that,' she coughed and blushed at the same time. 'Gun?'

Sam was far from stupid and knew Janet was hiding something, though she didn't know what. 'No. I'm trying not to. They did something to it, it worked but it shouldn't have.'

'Ahh Daniel told me about that. No they didn't, apparently they didn't have to.' Janet sat down. 'I think I can tell you now. You see, as Daniel explained it to me, these Autobots are robots and have always been powered by that stuff you found. So they just adapted it to work in their weapons. He said it's like having a gun working on the energy in a ham sandwich.'

Sam wrapped her brain around that. '...right...'

'Their leader knew you wouldn't figure it out and thought you would be too busy with other things to get anywhere. The way the Colonel described it their scientists are always working on more than one project.'

'Really?'

'Well the way he said it was; "Their brainiacs are too busy blowing themselves up to bother with anything else".'

'Gotcha.' Sam flopped back and sighed. After along moment of thought she sat up again. 'So that was a working gun that drove a tank through the laws of physics. I can take that.' She couldn't, but for the sake of sanity she would have to accept it.

Janet got up. 'Come on, I'm discharging you.' Getting up Sam realised just how weak her legs were. 'Walk around a bit, it should help.' the doctor suggested

Sam did as she was told, it did help a little. 'So how is the conference coming?'

'One of the System Lords tried to assassinate one of the others. We think that they'd have tried to blame us.' Janet rolled her eyes.

Sam shook her head 'Sounds likely, what happened?'

'They were using a Retu cloaking device but the Autobot sensors picked up the energy emissions. Stopping her before she got anywhere. The talks were pretty much over anyway from what I hear.'

Sam began stretching her leg muscles, 'So what's the outcome? Last time you said the Goa'uld wanted our gates and to limit our technology. The Autobots were threatening to go to war with them over it.'

'Well the Colonel calmed things down, if you believe that. In the end it was agreed that we were under the protection of the Autobots here. Out there we are fair game but if the Goa'uld attack here the Autobots move out and destroy them.'

'Why don't they just do that?' Sam was genuinely curious. If they could build ships like the Ark the Autobots could pretty much cover the galaxy.

'Well Daniel says there are two reasons. First is it would take a lot of power and time for the Autobots to win. There's less than fifty of them and its a big galaxy.''I get that.'

'The other is the Goa'uld worshipers. Their leader will not get involved in the beliefs of humans and he won't kill innocent people.'

'Exactly our problem, when we're fighting the Jaffa.'

'Well he won't harm them. He sounds like a good guy.'

Sam shrugged. 'The Colonel likes him. I don't know after that whole gun thing.'

* * *

'That was a hell of a bluff you pulled up there Prime.' Daniel commented.

'Thank you. It thought you would appreciate it.'

'Huh?' was all Jack could say. The last Goa'uld had stepped through the gate with a threat about gruesome death and destruction if they met again. Idiot.

'Come on Jack, back when Prime threatened to squash the whole lot of them into jam and you were the voice of reason. You planed it.'

Jack blinked, several things falling into place. 'No I didn't. I thought the big guy was going to start a war!'

The big guy in question chuckled. 'I made it look like your people's council was the only level head. That a whole army of, as you say, "super advance living robots" were chomping at the bit to obliterate them.'

'You are a crafty bastard.' Jack said admiringly.

'I admit. I would feel little remorse annihilating every last Goa'uld from this galaxy and freeing their slaves but to do so would mean killing those innocents I would be trying to save.'

Daniel spoke up. 'Welcome to our problem. The Jaffa are a grey area, Teal'c and a few others are rebelling against them. With a bit of luck they can convince enough to denounce the Goa'uld but that still leaves the priests and billions of people throughout the galaxy that are noting more than worshipers.'

'God help us if the Goa'uld start using them! Jaffa we can deal with, hordes of fanatics armed with pitch forks? Forget it.' Jack finished off. 'If we learnt anything from Vietnam it was that.'

'Optimus Prime.' Thor hovered up, followed by the big red Autobot scientist fixing his lens back on his shoulder. 'I have talked with my High Council. They have agreed to allow a few Autobots to come with me to our home Galaxy. It is their belief they can help with our problems back there.'

'Your mysterious enemy that keeps you from helping here?'

'That and others.'

'Right. Preceptor; I'm sending yourself and three others. You'll have to pick them up from the moon base.'

'Who's coming with me?' he asked.

Jack could have sworn the Autobot commander was smiling, 'Warpath, Powerglide and Beachcomber. They should cover just about anything needed and they are small enough to fit on the Asguard ship without much difficulty.'

'But what about...'

'I'm sure you can handle them.' Prime nodded then turned to Thor. 'They are the best in their fields, despite minor personality flaws. Military tactics, flying and geology.'

'Well there are a few things I need to get to help me.' Preceptor said with what could only described as a haunted look and walked off. Thor following.

'What did you mean by personality flaws?' Daniel had to ask. Jack was getting the feeling that Siler could fit in well with this lot and really didn't want to know. Siler once said he could fix a computer with that wrench of his...

'It's nothing important Doctor Jackson.' He flipped his wrist up. 'Prime to Warpath.'

'Kapow. Here Prime, boing. What do you need? Sprang.' Came over the radio, Jack could feel his eye brows trying to crawl off his face.

'Get Beachcomber and Powerglide and some spare energon cubes. The three of you are going with the Asguard as part of a diplomatic envoy.'

'Will do Prime! Kablam! You think there might be something for me to shoot? Boom!' Aside for the odd noises this Autobot sounded like a high pitched cowboy. What the hell sort of wacko's did Prime have working for him?

'It's likely. Prime out.' He looked down. 'He really is the best. He's just taken one to many high yield shells. He say's it scrambled his vocal circuits.'

'Can't Ratchet fix that?' Daniel asked

Prime shrugged. 'Ratchet has. Repeatedly. But Warpath still insists its his vocal system and won't let Ratchet near his logic processor.'

End chapter 7

* * *

Authors note:-  
My favourite Autobot from the original cartoon; Warpath. Completely deranged with only one screw not lose. I had to include him somewhere. It's one of the things I liked about the original show, to a 'bot every Autobot and Decepticon had a personality defect. I'm using them and it's funny. That and tying Carter's brain in knots. Don't worry though, I'll write something heavy landing on Daniel later. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Awakening  
Chapter 8

Ratchet looked up at the plans and back to old friend. 'Is this a joke, Prime?'

'No and I'll need both of you to work on them.'

Ratchet looked to Wheeljack who was too busy examining the diagrams on Telatran 1's main screen to listen. 'We don't need any more Autobots. Certainly not ones with this much firepower. I mean just what do you expect they are going to be hit with? Atomic weapons?'

'Possibly, the Decepticons have used them in the past.'

This brought Wheeljack's head up. 'What Decepticons? The only ones on earth are deactivated and locked up in our hold.' he asked.

Prime stroked his face plate and got a haunted look in his optics. Ratchet knew his friend too well, it was the same look he got before sending Autobots into battle. Knowing they would not return. What was running through his logic processors? 'There are other Decepticons in the universe Wheeljack. Other threats, like the Goa'uld, we will have to face. We WILL need these five Dinobots.'

It was then it happened. Ratchet had seen his friend do many things and make many decisions both knew he could not turn back from. The haunted look was replaced with a terrible certainty and one of those decisions were made. 'I have an errand to complete and we'll need those Dinobots as soon as possible. 'Wheeljack?'

'Sure Prime, We'll get right on it.'

Ratchet watched as his leader transformed and drove out of the bridge and then the Ark. 'I'm not going to like this.' he muttered

'What? Why?'

'Because he doesn't. Things he's been saying, somethings been weighing on him. I don't think he enjoys the idea or his choices.'

* * *

Preceptor rolled down the ship corridor. When he was rebuilt on Earth he convinced Ratchet and Wheeljack to install the four, small, motorised wheels. The microscope would never have the speed of a full vehicle mode but it saved him from being carried everywhere.

Identical Asguard crew members passed him only rarely. At first he thought it was the same one but after coming across three talking in their own language he became worried. Autobots could come in all shapes and sizes, a variety that developed according to personality and the mechanic that helped build them. Humans also had a variety, their genetic structure and "evolutionary process" in fact demanded it.

While still organic these Asguard were identical to one another. The only reasonable theory was that they had evolved to a point that no longer needed modifications. That this was the pinnacle of "evolution" but that it self was impossible, as far as he understood the process.

Stopping next to a window Preceptor watched hyperspace as it zoomed past. The shifting patterns of blue were quite beautiful. Autobot science knew about subspace, it was a vital component to most transforms, his own included, but they had never needed to travel in it.

Autobot space travel was primitive in comparison. Relying on main drive thrusters and the like to propel them at near light velocities. The space-bridge he was working on before the war was a massive leap. The Stargate network itself was a different version of his research that intended to study later. It was a common complaint from the Autobot scientists that there just wasn't enough time to study what they were finding in this new galaxy.

Hyperspace flickered and the ship slid back into normal space. Outside Preceptor could see they were heading to a small planet, taking the opportunity he used his powerful magnification system to have a look. He saw the architecture and ships completely alien to anything he had seen outside the Asguard.

'Autobot Preceptor?'

He turned his microscope from the window and pointed at the Asguard that had come up behind him. 'Yes Supreme Commander?'

'I am Hermiod. Supreme Commander Thor is in the holographic projection room, meeting with the high council.' Once again the identical nature of these people had confused them, even humans were easier to recognise as different. According to his research such identical organic forms were all but impossible, something was very wrong here. 'He wishes you to join him and the council in person.' the Asguard raised his arm and the stone in his hand glowed.

With a bright flash of light Preceptor found himself in a large amphitheatre. The highest tiers were hidden in darkness but his sensors showed no one up there. Only the lowest level and the centre where he and a hologram stood were lit and had people in it.

'Greetings, I am Wodon the high leader of the Asguard Council. Welcome Autobot... I must admit Thor gave us the impression that your race was one of large robots. Not sentient devices.' he turned to the hologram.

Preceptor caught the sound of disbelief in the high leaders voice. Transforming into robot mode. 'Apologies if my alternate form confused you. My robot mode was too large for the Supreme Commander's ship, microscope mode however was not.' The entire High Council, obviously all the Supreme level officers, blinked rapidly at him as he met them at head level.

'I am Supreme Scientist Frya, I understand you to are a scientist and are here to learn about our genetic knowledge.'

'I am.'

They sat up straight. As Preceptor was in robot mode he had his full array of sensor equipment available and scanned the council. They were identical, physically and at almost every measurable level. A complete impossibility without some fairly radical re-engineering or... 'Supreme Commander Thor has told us as much,' Frya continued. 'He suggested we do grant you access. He understands how classified that information is but you do not. Not all of us agree to his suggestion, what do you know of it.'

'The Supreme Commander suggested that we could trade... structural information. He did not tell me of your level of genetic engineering. According to my research the only organic process that can produce identical copies is cloning.'

Frya glared at him. 'I did make some progress in that research. In fact I was able to make our people genetically perfect. Through my cloning process we have eliminated many problems, even death.'

'If one body dies you can just clone another and download the personality data. Very clever, I guess you've also cured the theoretical problem of diminishing returns.'

'For a time' Thor jumped into the discussion. 'This is why I agreed to bring you here Preceptor. We are reaching the edge of what our technology and ingenuity can achieve. It's my hope that with your help we could build mechanical bodies.'

'I do not agree.' Frya growled. 'My research can still provide the answer. If their technology is so great why do we need them?'

Another Asguard spoke up. 'I have to agree. Our work in mechanical bodies was discontinued centuries ago, we all know what happened to the prototype.'

The Supreme Leader nodded, 'Agreed and our technology has not made many advances in robot forms since then.' He turned to Preceptor. 'We did experiment with mechanical bodies for combat and construction. There was a disaster and many Asguard were killed when he destroyed a key processor bank.'

'Of course. If his spark core was misaligned or any conflicting orders were hard wired into the logic circuits that could happen. As for why we are interested, we have never come across organic structures at such a level. Some systems such as self repair and energy conversion are significant advances on our own.'

Wodon looked from side to side after a moment he turned back to Preceptor. 'Autobot, the damage to our people is far more advanced than even we are prepared to admit. Our war with the Replicators has accelerated this. Within the next century my people will be dead. Frya's success in re-blending the genetic code has bought us that long. We would be honoured if you would help us.'

* * *

Jack covered a yawn as he pulled off the main road. He hated early morning meetings, Teal'c and Daniel would be waiting for him and Carter would be up to her elbows in something or other in her lab. Then there would be the argument of who had to go get her. Unless it was Daniel this time.

Probably would be, Carter had been marched of the mountain and there was a standing order that she couldn't get back until today at nine hundred. Like that would stop her. It was quarter to, she was probably siting outside the SGC in her car. Counting.

It was at that moment a silent shadow fell across his car. Now Jack's car wasn't one of these small things or silly fast but low products of a mid life crisis. it was a proper car, alright it was a bit more than that. It might as well be a pick up truck for its size. things that over shadowed it should not be that quiet.

The massive truck that just coasted past had made about as much noise as a passing breeze and it took all of Jack's piloting skills not to swerve of the road. 'Whoa' he cursed, then he saw the orange face decorating the back end of it's trailer. 'Oh for crying out loud.'

The massive truck pulled away like his was just standing still, just a few yards down the road the trailer was covered in lightning and vanished leaving the cab that unfolded while still moving. Jack had seen the Autobots transform back at their base, as easy as slipping on a jacket but seeing Prime do it moving at something like a hundred miles an hour was quite sight. The big guy ran for a few steps before he slowed down and turned to him as Jack slammed the brakes.

'Colonel. We need to talk.'

Jack leaned out of his driver's window and called up to him. 'You know life was so much simpler with out you guy's. What's this about?'

Prime stood up straight and for a moment glanced to the stars. 'Major Carter is more of a scientist than yourself. She will need to explain it. Get in.' With that he transformed back and the trailer reappeared, it's tail dropping at the base of of his car. 'Unless you want to leave your transport here I suggest you load up.'

Not quite believing it would do anything he gunned his engine and rolled up the ramp. 'Okay, not a hologram. I'm not even going to ask.' Parking in front of something low and sporting a nasty looking cannon.

Climbing out of the trailer he watched the ramp rise and lock. 'Everything okay Prime?' Jack asked as he walked to the Cab.

As he got in Prime said; 'I was lucky to catch you here, Do you have directions to Major Carters home.'

'It's on the way, I don't think she'll be there but we can check.'

* * *

Beachcomber happily bounced down the street, several Asguard stood and watched. Supreme Command Thor sat in his drivers seat, he told him that it was long time ago that these streets were used by ground vehicles. Beachcomber couldn't understand it, this planet was beautiful. A sprawling city spread across a thin strip of land between sea and continent. Tall web like towers spread out over the sea where ships slid in and out of dry docks. Floating islands hovered overhead using up energy in a way no Autobot dreamt of.

'Man. This world of yours is amazing. Why again you say you people enjoy it all?'

The small Asguard lent back. 'I don't know. Maybe I've seen it too much.'

'Back before the war I would drive around Cybertron. Each city district had it's own architect. Each built over millions of years, Autobot cities were built one on top of the other always changing with vast road ways that folded and extended over chasms of pure gold. Then the Decepticons came.'

'The cities were destroyed?'

'Everything was destroyed man. I knew the planet better than most and became a scout. No one could navigate the catacombs of the under cities like me.'

'How long ago did you war start?'

'Wow, more than nine million years ago the golden age fell. The war must have been more than that. It lead to the downfall of the planet, no one knows how many we lost or just how we can ever rebuild. We all but drained our planet of energon four million years ago.' Beachcomber pulled up outside the warehouse where Preceptor was working. As Thor got out Beachcomber transformed 'I'm going to stay out here. Soak up the air.' The Supreme Commander nodded and went inside, leaving the Autobot geologist to enjoy the planet.

* * *

Thor found the red giant know as Preceptor building some sort of computer console and attaching it to the cloning chamber he had been given. Another red Autobot was off to one side polishing a large cannon built into his chest. 'Warpath?'

'Hello, boing. Which one are you? Kapow.' Thor had to admit it was a lot easier to tell the Autobot's apart. Each one unique in almost every way. This Autobot was about the same size as Beachcomber but his massive cannon dominated his upper body. Warpath's face was also different to any other he'd seen. While Optimus Prime had a face plate and blue helmet, Preceptor had a almost organic shaped mouth. This one's was a face plate with four blue lights that flashed out of sequence with his voice.

'Supreme Commander Thor.' he introduced himself. 'Autobot Commander Optimus Prime said you were one of his best tactical warriors.'

'He got that right. Blam. So who are these, kaboom, guys bothering you?'

Thor tapped the stone he brought with him and the two of them were beamed into a amphitheatre. 'We have set up a briefing for you. If you would.'

'Wow a movie. I haven't seen, boom, a good one yet. Spoing.' he answered in that way of his. The Autobot reacted well to being beamed and then Thor saw why. He had transformed into his battle mode.

Now a deep red armoured vehicle with the cannon mounted on top the Autobot was tracking it across the room taking in everything. Thor recognised the type of vehicle, it's Earth name was an armoured tank. Designed to be all but impregnable light and personal weapons.

The Asguard had had something similar, a long time ago. As space based wars became more and more important and one or two ships could subdue whole planets ground based weapons became useless. A long with personal weapons and defensive structures. Why would the Autobots still use such obsolete ideas? Thor asked as much.

'Blam. You can't hope to win a battle without taking the fight to them. Bang.' He explained. 'Ships are cool but a good raiding party can take them out. Kaboom. Just like that.'

The Supreme Commander of the Asguard fleet looked at the armoured vehicle, it's turret pointed at him. The problem was the Autobot tactician was right, the Replicators gained control of Asguard ships with frightening speed with raids. Missiles built out of their base components becoming dozens of them. Troubled Thor activated the main screen and began his briefing.

* * *

Sam Carter was not at the base. This was something she was not very happy about. After over sleeping it took three coffee's before her brain worked well enough to check the damned clock. Spitting the fourth out she was dressed and looking for her car keys. She found them quickly, but found no car.

She wasted five minutes remembering every curse she heard Daniel mutter before remembering it was him who drove her home on Janet's orders. Because she was late and given Daniel's sense of timing wouldn't get to the SGC for hours that left her one option.

If Janet knew she had fixed this thing Sam would never have gotten off the base. Getting into her riding leathers had taken more time, but not as much as waiting for Daniel. Pushing her classic motorcycle out to her drive Sam kicked out the stand and went inside for her helmet.

Coming out she was struck speechless by the truck parked on her doorstep. With an ominous hiss the cab settled and the entire thing slumped. 'Hi Carter, can we give you a lift.'

'Sir?' she asked the Colonel as he stuck his head out of the cab's window. 'What are you doing here and where did you get that?' It was then she saw the emblem on it's side. 'That's not...'

'It is Major Carter. The three of us have much to discuss, if you will allow me.' Optimus Prime said. The trailer opened as the two sides peeled away and a command cockpit unfolded on a long arm. It expanded towards her bike and a single griping arm extended from the cockpit. Grabbing her bike by the handle bars the whole thing suddenly retracted, pulling the bike backwards into the trailer before the steel slammed back in place.

'Well get in Carter, we haven't got all day.' Shrugging Sam locked her door and threw her helmet to the Colonel.

Inside the cab was nothing like she expected. Instead of high tech computer screens and something out of Knightrider it was a fairly old style truck cab. The only odd things about it were how clean it was and the Autobot badge embossed on the steering wheel. Looking across at the Colonel he just shrugged and the truck took off.

As old and simple as it looked the whole illusion failed when it came to how it drove. The whole thing moved silently, cruising effortlessly up to a hundred.

'There is a speed limit you know.' The Colonel said, looking at the speedometer.

'Was that the reason behind the police cars that followed me here? I am afraid I had to out run them, We autobots have not studied your transport that in depth.'

They looked at each other. 'Yes...' they said at the same time. Sam got the feeling it was going to be a long trip while the Colonel kept checking the rear windows.

A few moments after reaching the main road Optimus Prime made a sharp right down a back road. Another left and they were off road, bouncing around Sam was surprised that the suspension was so good. A short drive later and Prime stopped. 'I think we should talk face to face. If you would get out.' Both doors opened and the two officers got out.

As Prime transformed Sam looked for the trailer but it had vanished. 'Don't bother Carter.'

'Sir?'

'It's something like what that giant Omega did. I think.' He explained.

Prime, now fully transformed, bent on one knee. 'I shifted my trailer and you vehicles into my subspace buffer... It would take too long to explain and we don't have the time I have wasted enough already.'

'So what's this big problem that needs the two of us.' The Colonel asked

Prime stood up and looked to the horizon. 'I have to reactivate Megatron. The great war must start again, with Earth and it's resources the new front line.

'I'm sorry Colonel, but as soon as I get back to the Ark I have to put your whole world in danger.'

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

The Awakening  
Chapter 9

Jack blinked, no he had to have heard that wrong. 'I'm sorry, you want to what?'

'I don't want to do it but Megatron must restart the great war. To do that he must be reactivated.' Prime said his voice thick. 'Major Carter, what do you know of a self-fulfilling paradox?'

She frowned for a moment 'You didn't!' She gasped.

'I did not. Megatron's decedents did.'

'Okay. You know after the last few weeks I've come to trust you.' Jack pointed at the over sized robot. 'And now your talking about reactivating your own version of Genghis Kahn. I have two questions for you; first why? and second, will I understand your answer?'

'No Colonel, I highly doubt you would understand. The Major will have to explain it to you. Major Carter... Samantha.' Prime bent down on to one knee, glancing at Jack for only a moment before turning his attention to his second in command. 'In more than a thousand years our peoples will have invented the transwarp drive. An engine capable of warping time itself.'

'Oh for crying out loud That sort of thing never ends well!'

The war between Autobots and Decepticons was long over by then, we Autobots were the victors. At a terrible cost of lives and Energon. With help we developed smaller more advanced forms that used up less energon and resources. They were the Maximals and Predacons. The Autobots and Decepticons, respectively. The Predacon Commander and renegade who took the name Megatron used a Transwarp capable ship to reach Earth's distant past.

'This world is one of the most energy rich in the known cosmos. He planned to plunder it's resources, at least at first that's what was believed. His true plan was far more grand and involved the very future of the universe.'

'He went back to destroy you. He changed history! We're all living in an alternate timeline!' Carter shouted. Jack was far from stupid. He knew, in a roundabout way, that this was anything but good. Jack had also been working along side Carter for years and knew when to bite his tongue.

Right now he was almost chewing the whole thing off.

'We were lucky. A Maximal ship followed Megatron and his band of warriors and fought, what you would call, a bloody war. Two small teams of fighters battling to the brink of destruction only to be repaired and keep fighting for three long years. Eventually their Megaton unearthed the Ark and I was injured while in Status Lock.

'I survived with thanks to the Maximal Captain. Optimus Primal and a dangerous transplant process. Side effects included my gaining of this knowledge.'

'What did he get?' Jack had to ask.

Prime turned to him. 'My Spark's energy, my soul if you will, was too powerful for him. I changed his physical structure and for a time my spark even dominated his. In other words I gained apportion of his knowledge, he gained my strength.

'Primal also left a message for me. Hidden and pass-code locked in the hope that my memory might fade and I would never find it. He was wrong. The message told me of the damage done to time. Damage it is my duty to repair.'

'Sir.' Carter turned to him. 'If the future was changed we have to help fix it.'

'By reactivating Megatron?'

'We don't know what damage could have been done to the timeline! It's possible the entire scope of the universe has changed!'

'It has.' Prime looked away. Jack couldn't be sure but it looked like the sky was darkening, probably just a bit of rain.

Who's to say this universe is worse? huh? I think we could be better off without a genocidal robot running around.'

'Megatron is not the only danger out there. There are creatures in this galaxy that are beyond the scope of your imagination. The Goa'uld are but a small aspect of the dangers. Our war with Megatron's Decepticons originally swept them aside along with many threats you couldn't face alone.'

Carter interrupted him 'When were you meant to awaken?'

'The year you called 1984. In the original timeline you never activated the Stargate.' A high wind was picking up now and the few clean, white, clouds were racing away. It was more of full storm that a bit of rain now.

'See, I'd say the universe is better now.' Jack was willing to grab any thing that kept this psycho Decepticon leader buried where he belonged.

Prime almost split Jack in half with a black look. 'Time is best described as a river. You can dam it and try to block it but it will always flow down hill. Destiny can not be changed. Too much at least. In an effort to repair the timeline we must recreate the original events.'

Carter's face had that lose empty expression that told him her mind was busy. Suddenly it sprang back into life, never a good sign. 'So your saying if we repeat ourselves everything will slot back into place. That goes against all known theories of time. Well no, there is the idea that time flows like mercury around the universe but that it effects destiny and that events are... It's almost impossible. On the other hand I think I gave up that word when I had a look at your laser pistol.'

'I know it's a good idea to do this face to face but the weather really getting bad' Jack had to shout over the gathering storm. 'Can we get to the mountain? There's a couple of secure hangers...'

'It would not do any good. This is no atmospheric event... It's a Time Storm.' As he said it Jack watched the Autobot begin to fade. It was like Optimus Prime was vanishing from the face of the planet. Looking to Carter for an explanation Jack saw the horror written on her face.

* * *

Preceptor was quite pleased with his work so far. The problem of the Asguard was a old one. They had reached a level of technology where the flicking a switch did everything they needed. It is at that point in a culture where they become over reliant. Before the Great War started, the Golden age of Cybertron, the Autobots reached the same level.

When the Deceptions attacked it was thanks to a few scientists and mechanics had been stubborn enough not to turn over to the "new" way of thinking that the whole planet wasn't conquered. The Asguard hadn't had to face such an enemy until now.

The Replicators were powerful and it was in their nature to absorb technology. The perfect counter to whatever advantage the Asguard had or did to counter act them. Their bringing of himself and his friend was an attempt to harvest a more advanced technology. They hadn't imagined the danger of a Replicator form based on Cybertronian designs.

The other problem, the one he was brought here for, was that of their cloning technology. As a feat of engineering it was brilliant, it was also doomed from the start. The research done into the process by the humans had proven it to be flawed. Without fresh genetic material the law of diminishing returns became evident and eventually genetic drift would set in, as it had. Even worse was the forced programming of the structure, making even the slightest drift devastating.

So far Preceptor had two solutions. Neither would go down well. The first would be to let the drift continue, allowing the random process of mutation and subsequent selection known as evolution continue. The other was exactly what they wanted; provide Cybertronic bodies and the technology to transfer their sparks to the shells.

No he wouldn't do that. New bodies would only compile the mistake not solve it. With that in mind he transformed and picked up the genetic sample he had been studying. New life. That was what these people needed more than anything. That was the solution to both problems, a new perspective from fresh minds. Placing the small vial of biological material in the cloning chamber he activated it.

As he did so something very strange happened, Even given his vast processing power and intellect he could only describe it as the universe blinking for a moment.

* * *

'Major, you better have an excellent theory behind what's happening out there.' The General asked as he swept into the room. Daniel turned away from the window, the Stargate was beginning to vanish, disappearing in and out of existence.

'It's getting worse.' he told the rest of the room. Teal'c, who was fading just like the gate shot him a withering look. 'But I guess you know that.'

Hammond looked between them; 'Just what the hell is going on!'

Sam pushed the whiteboard in front of the window. 'No one has been able to come up with an answer because they are looking for an atmospheric reason. There is none, this storm is a temporal... event.'

'Just what exactly does that mean, Major?'

She drew a long curved line on the board. 'This is time, or at least our timeline.' she drew another right next to the curve, this one straight. 'This is supposedly the original timeline. Some where in the future the Autobots go back in time and change their past.' the straight line suddenly swung back to the start and crossed with the first one. 'This created our timeline...'

'Major. Please as simply as you can tell me what is going on.' The general sounded tired and angry. Daniel had to admit he wasn't following either.

As Sam turned back to the board it was obvious this was as "simply" as it got. 'It's a great big mess.' Jack took over. 'You want simple sir, here you go:- That up there is a great big storm and depending on what we do next that storm would do something. If we help the Autobots the gate comes back if not... well we never get it in the first place.'

'What happens then?' Daniel asked, only half believing it was Jack he was questioning.

'If we don't make the right choice this timeline would no longer exist. That time storm would expand across the universe and what it left behind won't be our world anymore.' Sam answered for Jack.

'So we help the Autobots as soon as we can, before the storm expands' the General jumped up. I'll arrange transport.'

'It's not that simple. To save the universe we have to let Optimus Prime reactivate Megatron.' Sam explained.

'Sorry what?' Daniel couldn't believe what he had just heard.

'Megatron' Jack snapped. 'You know the big guy. Cannon on his arm.

Genocidal dictator. Decepticon. Anyone of these remind you of anything Danny boy. You are the one who was supposed to read up on that.'

'I did Jack. Because I did I know Optimus Prime was not exaggerating. Who's insane enough to do this?'

'Prime.' Sam and Jack said at the same time.

'Okay... I guess he knows what he's talking about. Are we sure he needs to do this.'

'We are!' Teal'c said. He was almost panicking, then again if Daniel was beginning to vanish like that he wouldn't be happy either.

'Major Carter. I've read Dr Jackson's report on this Megatron character. I cannot think of a worse enemy. From what we know these people are more powerful than the Goa'uld. We are lucky the Autobots are on our side, the Decepticons would be too powerful. We couldn't stop them if we tried, not without resorting to nuclear ordinance.'

'It's the Autobots problem, Sir.' Sam supplied

'That's the point Major. Without the Autobots where are our defences?'

'Well the Asguard Treaty basically keeps keeps them from our back door. As long as they don't find out the Autobots are busy or that the Asguard are getting their grey butts kicked.' Jack said. 'We should be clear.'

'That's a hell of a risk Jack.'

He pointed out at the Stargate. 'And that's a even bigger problem.'

'I have to admit, if I was in Optimus Prime's position I'd pass the buck too.' Hammond half winced.

'He's not passing the buck. He is reactivating Megatron no matter what we say.' Sam sat down heavily. 'The only reason he told us was because he felt we deserved a choice, to know what was going on and why. That time storm is our fault not his.'

The General stood up. 'We help him. Colonel O'Neill, send a transmission to Optimus Prime. Tell him we'll render any assistance he needs.' With that he got up and walked into his office.

Jack walked up to the viewing window. 'Guy's, the gate's back.' he said before heading for the stairs.

'As am I.' Teal'c said with relief. 'That was a singularly unpleasant sensation.'

Sam stood next to him. 'You know, if something did, or has changed we wouldn't know...'

'All we do know is the Great Cybertronian War is about to restart.' His mouth felt dry and Daniel knew what was going to happen. 'The last war tore Cybertron apart. The whole planet became a warzone for more than five million years.' Teal'c and Sam took a long look at each other.

* * *

Thor walked to the warehouse. it was amazing how empty the street was. Thor could remember a time when they were full of Asguard walking up and down. Wasn't there children? Yes there were, children would play just over there in that park. He remembered the sound they made. No wonder Asguard hardly travelled like this any more.

One or two Asguard were also outside, some were working maintenance on open computer panels. At least one other was checking a sensor relay but other than that no one came outside anymore. They all cowered in there corridors and composite caverns.

Was he bitter? Maybe he was. If you asked him today why he became a warrior he couldn't give you an answer but a long time ago he could have. What was it? To protect his people? no nothing as prosaic. It was because he wanted to impress her.

Impress her? her who? Thor asked himself and then the world came crashing down around his head. His wife...

Supreme Commander Thor, leader of the Asguard space fleet. Holder of the great hammer of office and defender of Yggdrassil, the world tree, had a wife. A wife he had completely forgotten!

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

The Awakening  
Chapter 10

Authors note:-  
Sorry for the long brake, other stories got in the way and I couldn't come up with a good end to the chapter. Then I had an idea...

* * *

They were lucky, the question now was how long could that luck last. Just about everyone had accepted the SGC's version of events. An interstellar dust could had enveloped the planet causing energon storms and magnetic shifts that, in the end, passed harmlessly over them.

Those that didn't accept the version of events were busily trying to convince everyone that the world had ended. Neither was right of course but if mankind were willing to accept it then so be it. Prime had just finished explaining the situation to Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet. Their reactions were to be expected.

'Ratchet, last time you poked about in Prime's head did you put his brain in backwards?'

'That's a good question Ironhide, I'm beginning to wonder myself.'

'There's no way we're going to reactivate Megatron Prime. He's a monster and a destroyer. Have you forgotten what happened at Simfur? At Tyger Pax? He killed them all Prime, crushed them underfoot for daring to side with us and now you want to go and let him lose?' Ironhide pushed it to far.

Quietly, his voice barely a whisper Optimus looked his old friends in their optics. 'I do not want to do this. I did not want to involve any Autobot civilian. What Megatron did in in our capitols satellite cities I can never forget but I have explained my reasons. You know why I must do this and how much greater the stakes are than just our lives.'

Jazz simply stood up and walked to Optimus. He wasn't his usual carefree self. His was why he was one of Optimus's officers. 'Prime. If it was your choice you'd lay down your spark for every one of us. Even if it was only one life you were saving.

'I'm not asking if you are willing to sacrifice yourself. Not even one of us but every Autobot. If this decision meant the death of all of us can you look me in the optic and say you would still do it.'

Without an instants hesitation he did just that. 'It is bigger than us. All of us. This is a concept that we find difficult, our lives are so much longer. We wonder if we can ever truly die were it not for war. Even then our sparks can still live on, elsewhere. Right now I know this much, the four of us in this room will die in the coming war and more will follow. But the result, in the end our sacrifice during what is to come, is needed. More importantly, must happen.'

Ratchet stood and left. 'Where are you going, old friend?' Prime asked him, half afraid of the answer.

'I'm going to finish work on the first three Dinobots. It's always good practice to finish one job before you start another.' He answered with a heavy voice. He agreed, or at least he understood.

Ironhide and Jazz followed him. 'I better get working on base security.' The old red Autobot growled. 'Primus only knows what old Megs will throw at us when he's back online.'

'And I better get to work. Some of our friends targeting systems are drifting, That's going to be the last thing we want with Decepticons raining fire.'

'Just don't take any of the 'bots I need for construction teams.'

'Those are exactly the ones I'm talking about.' The doors closed and Prime sat alone for a moment.

'Thank you my friends.' He nodded to an empty room. Prime had just set the program running, the result was inevitable. There was one last hope. It was a long shot but Megatron might just listen to reason.

No, that wasn't quite true. If he had no other option, if Megatron was his usual stubborn self, Prime could still kill him. No matter what the damage to time his ancient adversary was just too dangerous to leave active for too long.

* * *

Jack was arguing the point again. This time with Kinsey and Mayborn in the briefing room. 'You do not deny that you allowed this... This robot to attack military officers. I want them arrested!' Mayborn insisted

The Colonel headbutted the briefing desk, resisting the "For crying out loud" on the tip of his tongue. Teal'c, sitting next to him, for his part merely raised an eyebrow. 'These guys save our collective ass's from the goa'uld and you want them arrested?'

'They are a direct threat to the security of this nation and the Stargate program!' Kinsey half shouted.

'A Stargate program you tried to close down two years ago. The same one you and your NID buddies have been trying to take over for just as long. Look let's be serious for a minute. These guys beat the crap out of anything out there and you want them. Never mind that one of the smartest people on the planet almost had a nervous brake down on a sidearm. What do you think your going to do, take them apart and find out what makes them tick?'

'We've already got the best men and equipment ready.' Mayborn gloated. Jack wouldn't even treat prisoners like that, ripping them apart just to see what makes them tick. 'They're just robots after all and if it's going help America and the world in the war with the Goa'uld we want it.'

Jack just blinked at the agreeing Kinsey and Mayborn. They were talking about dissecting allies. His opinion of the politician and the whole NID went from bad to worse. 'Okay you've made your point. I'm going to make mine.' he drew his pistol and put it on the table. 'We are not going to let you get near the Autobots. The treaty is going to stay in place. Now if you're not gone by the time I've finished counting I'm going to start cleaning my gun. I promise you there's going to be an "accident".'

'Are you threatening to shoot a US Senator?'

'Do you want me to? Five.'

At that point Hammond came in and stopped Jack from doing something he might have regretted later (although not very much). 'I think we've got as far as going to get. Colonel we have a visitor on the surface, they want to talk to you.'

Picking up his pistol as he stood. 'Come on Teal'c, lets go. We can escort our other visitors the hell out of here. Going Kinsey?'

The senator spluttered but when Teal'c also got up the two slime balls scrambled for the door. 'Thanks sir.'

'You would have done it, wouldn't you Jack?'

'Pardon sir' Jack said innocently holstering the gun.

'It was a risk Jack, he could still bring charges.'

'Not likely General Hammond. Senator Kinsey will not wish the fact he was willing to imprison the Autobots come to light. Were he to press official charges the recording of his actions would be reviled.'

'He'd right General. I think whatever support he had would be a might skittish to get involved in that.

'Shame.' The General smiled savagely. 'I really will have to see what I can do but you really do have a visitor Jack. I'll have Major Carter join you.'

'Danny?'

'Dr Jackson is still working on the p7x-972 translation. Dr Marks still thinks it's important but can't get that middle section to make sense.' Hammond nodded and headed to his office to call Carter.

'If that rock does turn out to be a shopping list Daniel's going to be pissed.' Jack noted to his jaffa friend while they were on their way to the lift.

'Indeed I also believe you would have won the bet.'

At the top of the first lift Carter was waiting. 'Sorry to drag you away from your toys Carter.''Not a problem sir' she said. 'The computers buffering a simulation based on the readings from...'

'Ahh. Don't care. "It's okay" was all I needed to know.'

She just shrugged a reply. Long ago Jack recognised it as a sign of a witty comeback suppressed. Looked like he was just going to have to try harder in the future.

One day he'd get her to explode. He just would, it was sort of a private mission. Jack had gotten to the point where Danny could shoot straight, next was find Carter a life.

He wasn't going to hand her the victory but on the final lift up he couldn't think of anything to say. Carter wasn't going to be much help and Teal'c certainly wasn't going to strike up a conversation. That would just be... weird.

Up top they found a small familiar yellow car parked just inside the gate. 'Bumblebee? What brings you out here?' he was fairly certain it was the little Autobot spy, mostly because of the read face badge just above the right bumper.

'Hi guys. Prime sent us to help work on a secure radio link.'

' "Us"?' Carter asked.

The bug's door opened and in the drivers seat sat a 80's boom box. 'This Blaster coming at you on high band Autobot radio. You want anything from comms to tunes I'm your main 'bot.' A row of lights flashed up and down on it's front.

Carter looked blankly at the tape deck. 'I really want to quote Star Wars right now.'

'Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?' Teal'c asked innocently.

'Only with Autobot in place of Stormtrooper but yeah.' she said limply.

'Hey babe you haven't seen my party trick. Watch this!' With a fraction of a second the little box grew, it's sides folded down and a pair of hands came out. The old style tape player flew out of the small car and a blink of the eye later a full sized Autobot stood next to Bumblebee.

'Whoa.' Jack backed off.

'Think that's cool, try this. Rewind, Eject, Steeljaw and Ramhorn. Out you come dudes!' His chest plate opened and four different coloured cassettes flew out. Two transforming into men sized robots and the other two into animals. One a rhino and the other a lion. 'These guys are going to help us install your new computer. By dusk you'll be rocking to the best tunes from the best we Autobots know how.'

With that Blaster transformed back and one of the two man-sized Autobots caught him. 'If you'd like to show us the way we'll get started.' it nodded.

Carter shook off her shock. 'Right, other than try to figure that out I'm gonna pretend that he just teleported away. So then let's get down to General Hammond's office and clear it with him.'

Jack nodded and shared a look with Teal'c's risen eyebrow. They knew what each other as thinking:- "Please Carter don't try to figure it all out".

As they left the small car honked it's horn. Bumblebee rolled after them. 'Hey guys, wait up! Prime wants Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c at the Ark. Something about heavy fire power.'

'I like the sound of that. Carter.'

'Sir...?' she looked up. 'Oh heavy firepower. Yes sir I'll tell the General where you guys are.' Even before she had finished dismissing them her eyes turned back to the cassette player. It was a good thing they weren't going to be anywhere near here.

' Okay Carter you do that. We'll get going. Let's not keep Prime waiting.''Indeed.' With that the two of them hopped into Bumblebee. 'I suggest you make haste Bumblebee.' Teal'c urged. The small yellow car pulled back and sped off.

Now Jack wasn't a racer. Sure he liked sports cars and back in the day he knew a bit. Alright he also caught that British car show, Top Gear, when he could. It was funny. But when you step though the Stargate after flying planes for a living a fast car is a bit tame.

That sort of view changes when your pushing two hundred in what looks like an old battered car. Famous for its basic engine and fact you can repair it with a sledgehammer and some "gentle" persuasion. 'This planets great!' the radio blurbed. 'Shame I have to get my suspension replaced every so often but it's still beautiful.'

Jack was too busy with the death grip he had on the steering wheel and worrying about the tree they had just missed.

'Is there not a smoother path?' Teal'c asked between clenched teeth. The tall Jaffa was hunched over and trying not to bang his head every big bump the car took.

'There is but we can't take it. There's the police. After Prime's last trip he decided it would be better for us to do it this way. Humans aren't as good at driving as us and we don't want to cause an accident.'

Jack felt his hands fly one way and then the other, dodging a rock that if they had hit would have sent them flying. 'Good thinking. Although next time could he please send an aircraft! doh!'

* * *

Thor tapped irritably at his personal interface. Log after log and no mention of her. He'd forgotten for centuries. He knew why, it just wasn't important anymore. It still shouldn't be. Family units had no bearing now. Without children or the biological drive the Asguard race had simply grown out of relationships, they made friends within and without their own species but families. They didn't even have genders anymore.

So why was it bothering him? Damn it, why? He punched the console 'Ahh!' he cursed in his own language. His body wasn't built for violence anymore. It was just an over complicated support system for his mind. The only reason Asguard still had hands was that they hadn't developed telekinetic abilities.

His latest cruisers would even have mental interface, he really should get back to see how their construction was going. He should check up on Warpath and start developing Autobot based weapons to use against the Replicators.

Instead he was siting here, cursing a frail body and searching for a half memory long buried by time. Why? The answer was simple. Gender wasn't the only thing his people had lost. They shouldn't have to rely on the Autobots. He was Thor, General of the Asguard armies. He once stood before an Xenomorph queen, hammer in hand, and won. He had defeated Yautja in single combat, now look at him. Growling he looked down at his partially webbed fingers. Three child like digits. The cost of his extended life, was it worth it?

He didn't know. He was asking himself that question, one no Asguard had asked in a dozen centuries, when Hermiod came into his office.

'Thor! What those machines are doing goes against one of our highest laws! How could you give permission for it!'

'What are you talking about?' Thor snapped. Rocking the scientist back on his heels.

'The Autobot scientist, he's built built a pair of clones.'

'Yes, and?'

'And he hasn't given them personalities! He's teaching them from scratch! Don't you understand what that means! He's proven that clone bodies can develop their own minds!' Hermiod threw his hands in the air. 'The whole basis of our culture will be in uproar!'

'Perhaps it should be.' Thor mused out loud. 'Perhaps this experiment has gone on long enough.'

'Of course it has! we have to stop him or...'

'Not his. Ours.' Thor stood up, bringing his towering rage to bear. The same rage he was famous for so long ago. 'We are Asguard. Teachers of the true Viking way. We protect whole galaxies from the scourge of evil yet we cower in fear from the replicators. It's taken the Autobots and the Humans to show us what we have lost'

'...but the council...'

'Will hear my words. As I shout them from the highest spires of Orilla.' Sweeping out of his office Thor felt his hand itch. To reach for his Warhammer and hold it like a standard. Banishing this sickening atrophy from his people.

* * *

'So what is it you wanted us to see?' Jack asked the giant robot leader. Optimus looked as drained as Jack felt after his trip here. If anything the Ark was busier than before. Autobots repairing systems and digging out a maze of tunnels in the volcano. You could see rocks moving, being converted into building material and honking big cannons.

'The Dinobots. I have just used the matrix to give them personalities.' the big red and blue leader said as he stood up.

'That process sounds.. complicated.'

'It is Teal'c. And a bit more than that but it's worth it.' Standing strait Optimus gestured to a section of the base that was in shadow.

Dramatically three Dinosaurs stepped out of the darkness. They were huge, jack didn't pretend to know all their names but one looked like a T-Rex. Another had three horns and the last had a really long neck. They were also made of metal.

'Okay, car's I can take but Dino's?' Jack asked.

'Me Grimlock not dino. Me Grimlock King!' the T-Rex shouted before stomping in place.

'Oh boy.' Jack whispered.

'Grimlock, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots...'

The dinosaur stomped up to Prime and looked him in the eye. 'Me Grimlock know who you are. Me Grimlock no like you, you think you best leader. Me bigger than you. Me stronger.'

The long necked Dinosaur cooed before dropping his head. 'Grimlock strongest leader. Sludge follow.'

'Slag follow Grimlock too.' the three horned one grunted.

Jack didn't like the sound of this. Prime's new troops sounded dumb and belligerent. Just as he thought that Prime moved like lightning, grabbing the T-rex's head with both hands and pulling him down. 'Listen Grimlock. I have no problem with you leading the Dinobots but it's the autobots chose who leads them. Not you and not me. Strength has nothing to do with it.'

The other two grunted and stepped back. Grimlock struggled but couldn't break Prime's hold. It was like watching some one wrestling a bull only in stead of straining muscles you could hear the pistons on Prime's arms groaning. Eventually, after thrashing it about for a moment or so the dumb dinosaur's tail slammed against the ground.

As Prime let go Grimlock stumbled back. 'You Prime stronger. Me Grimlock lead Dinobots where you tell me too.'

Prime just nodded. 'Wheeljack get in here.' He called and the mad scientist stumbled in.

'Is everything alright Prime?' he asked and Jack was wondering just what the Autobot had been doing when Prime was wrestling. 'I was just reviewing the plans for the next two Dinobots... you still want five?'

'Yes Wheeljack, but not right now. Is there someway of boosting their intelligence?'

'Urm, You found out about that. There just wasn't enough room for the armour and a significant brain, I'm not sure... Wait I have just the thing in my lab'

'I'm ignoring the armour bit in favour for; "Increasing brain power" and "Just the thing in my lab." Why do you have it?' Jack asked.

The Autobot looked to him, the two side panels flashing blue as he said. 'I had the idea a few days ago. I worked out a way to upgrade an Autobots central processor, making them up to twenty times more intelligent. In theory.' he admitted. 'I haven't tested it yet because there's the slightest chance it might have the opposite effect...'

'Grimlock, go with Wheeljack and help him with his experiment.'

'Me Grimlock going. Sludge go first.' he pointed with a tiny silver arm at Wheeljack.

'Why me Sludge go first?' it complained

'Me Grimlock smartest. Me Grimlock say you Sludge need intelligence more than Grimlock.' he pointed again and the three of them stomped after the Autobot scientist.

There was a tense moment when Wheeljack had to open the door and the Dinobots had to be coached to walk through it but they got past without incident.

Jack let out a breath. 'Why the hell did you build them?'

Prime popped a shoulder joint and grunted. Jack got the distinct impression it was on par with relocating an arm. 'I believe an Earth metaphor is most appropriate; "There are two ways to get a nail into wood. First is to hit it a dozen times. Second is to hit it once, hard"."

'A blunt instrument. Nice. I just don't like the idea of him not listening to orders though.' Jack nodded.

Prime agreed. 'That's why I want Wheeljack to improve their intelligence. With any luck they'll see the virtue of a command structure.'

It was at that point Grimlock stomped back through the door on his own. 'Stupid wall not open for me Grimlock. Me make wall open.' He growled at Prime before turning around. Head down like a battering ram the dinosaur charged.

Right through the wall.

Jack was glad Prime had good reactions. The Autobot leader scooped up him and Teal'c and ran after the Dinobot. Three walls ripped through later and the whole base shook with an earthquake.

Hot on Grimlock's heels the three people found themselves in a dead end. The room looked like most save for a wall that was partly caved in with rocks and a load of dust coming from it. 'What just happened.' Jack and Prime asked at the same time.

Wheeljack turned from the large hole in the side of the ship. 'He went through.' he pointed at it.

The two metal Dinosaurs in the room nodded and then the third came back.

Pushing rocks and rubble out of his way Grimlock stumbled through the hole. Grimlock had run through four walls, the side of the ship and a good distance of rock. Head first. 'Me no like room. It dark and made of rock. Try and make Grimlock head hurt. Me Grimlock think Wheeljack know better way after all.' he huffed and stood up, a large boulder rolled off his back and onto the ground.

'O'Neill,' Teal'c whispered. 'He is very strong and very stupid. This is not a good combination.'

Jack whispered back, 'I noticed.'

End chapter 10

* * *

Authors note:-

Quick note; Those in the know will know that in the original, Generation one transformers, there were two different continuities for the Dinobots. The comics had them as Autobots reactivated during the age of the dinosaurs and then deactivated in a Tar pit. The cartoon had them build from scratch in the Ark after it was reactivated.

I've gone for the cartoon continuity simply because the comics were too tied up in the publisher's (Marvel) universe. Guest spots from Spider-man and the "Savage Lands", while great for crossovers, are just a little too much for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

The Awakening  
Chapter 11

Preceptor looked around and was tempted to run a diagnostic on his optics. The Asguard seemed not to understand how interrupting his work could be a problem. They had beamed him out of the lab and into their council audience hall. There was an indignant sound from beneath him, followed with; 'Wh... What did you do that for?' It was Oh-Two. Preceptors second clone-Asguard creation. While he had been tempted to name her Eve he understood that it would not be the done thing.

Both her and her male companion Oh-One were at his feet and looking around. Preceptor was pleased with his work on the two of them. While physically indistinguishable from regular Asguard they were completely new, only a day or so old. Oh-One still had the mentality of a child but was learning at a geometric rate. Oh-Two had a personality that had some how turned out female and taken on a mothering role to Oh-One. As far as Preceptor could tell there was no degradation yet and their creation was the first step in repairing the Asguard genome.

'What have you done?' asked Wodon, Identified by his chain of office and voice.

Frya jumped up and pointed a small finger at the two at Preceptors feet. 'You had no authorisation to create those, it is against our highest law to create clones with out a mind to inhabit them.'

This was news to Preceptor. 'Why? Will it not replenish your lost numbers?'

'You do not understand. Their existence is proof that our bodies can achieve sentience on their own.'

'Far from that. I have made a few modifications to their genetic coding and it required the use of a transference device.' Preceptor had hoped to reveal his findings when they were complete. 'You see the main difficulty with creating life is it's own intrinsic energy field. That energy field that augments us and makes us all more than the sum of our parts. For Autobots and all Cybertronian life our spark is easy to locate.' Preceptor demonstrated by opening his torso and presenting his laser core. Deep inside his spark pulsed. 'This is the energy matrix we call our spark, it simply is our life source. Our sentient mind is this energy field, only memories are stored in our core processors. For organic life you have no dedicated laser core containing your sparks but you do have them.'

'What?' Various councillors gasped. Frya was still on their feet and said;

'I developed the cloning system! Know there is no such thing as a energy matrix in side me!'

'Actually your own research helped me. There is a by product of the transfer system. An energy pulse that you've been unable to correct. Without it your own notes mention that the subject is unstable, the memories and knowledge do not graft to the host mind correctly. In matter of fact I have discovered that increasing this pulse rather than limiting it as you have tried to do for centuries will add a further four generations to your cloning process.'

Preceptor was in his element now. 'I simply cloned a blank slate and recreated the energy pulse. The result was Oh-One. The next logical stage was to create Oh-Two. I created her using the same sample only that time I downloaded your medical database opposed to a single mind. The result was a perfectly functional member of society, after a cultural upgrade of course.'

'Cultural upgrade?' one of the Asguard leaned forward. Curious

Oh-Two answered for him. 'I wasn't that good to hold a conversation with. Preceptor downloaded our language and a concise history. I don't know a lot but Preceptor had left it to me to decide how I want to learn and don't. I am Asguard and so is Oh-One.' She put an arm on his shoulder and pulled him close. Preceptor watched the frightened child grab her hand with both of his, both eyes as large as they could be looking up at the council.

He tried to say a few words but couldn't form them. It came out as neither Asguard or basic English 'Qu-wer-bl-la.' Oh-One barked out before shying even further into Oh-Two's grip.

The family bond was growing. Preceptor noted this in his internal log and the attempt at speech. Even uneducated the Asguard was developing quickly. He decided to compare the development of both against each other, perhaps clone a third and only give them the ability to communicate It may be interesting to see them develop from somewhere between the two and without advanced knowledge. See what they chose to do.

His internal recording was interrupted by the spluttering Asguard called Frya. They were also unable to speak correctly but for a completely different reason. Preceptor himself had been in their situation and only hoped he had conducted himself better. It was a humbling thing to have someone with a fresh perspective destroy years of work.

'How can you dare come here and tell me I am wrong. We are the Asguard!' They eventually managed to say.

'He asked and we invited him.' The curious Asguard politely informed their colleague before turning to Preceptor. 'Are you absolutely positive in your findings that our clone bodies could not achieve this level of sentience without this energy pulse.'

'Given the nature of organic construction no one can be positive of any results one hundred percent. I am sure that without my interaction a clone form would simply be a blank slate. What happens to that slate after creation is, by definition, development and will have a result.'

'And that result?'

'As with all life it completely depends on those actions experienced and the choices made.'

Frya just looked in out right shock. 'How can you pander to this criminal? The crime has not been addressed!'

'I am afraid it has' Wodon leaned forward. 'Preceptor has not simply cloned bodies. He has discovered that spark of life that has eluded us for so long and offered us the option to replenish our numbers.'

'I must remind the council why we developed the cloning process in the first place. We did it to control evolution, to live forever and to put a stop to rampant population growth. As you recall our population was reaching epidemic proportions there was not enough food, resources or room to support our numbers.' Frya announced, continuing with;

'It is to that end we developed these bodies. To become more energy efficient and reduce our waste. Recall that thanks to my development our bodies are one hundred percent efficient in digesting our food. This, this mechanical deviant was agreed to come here to assist me in developing robotic forms. I have yet to meet him outside of this council chamber.'

'That is because I did not need to. You were proceeding on an assumption, that it could be done. It cannot, at least not in the way you would like it to.' Preceptor admitted. 'Without the discovery of your spark core your robotic bodies would have been useless to you. Even worse I have the moral obligation to point out that you would no longer be Asguard. All that once was Asguard would possibly be lost and as we develop the lines would become blurred. I firmly believe that within a few thousand years, despite our best efforts, the Asguard would become a Cybertronian faction. Losing your cultural identity.'

'How do you know we won't absorb your culture?' Wodon pointedly asked.Preceptor didn't want to insult his hosts but there were a few uncomfortable truths they had to accept. 'Quite simply you do not have the foresight supreme leader. I have lived for many millions of years, we Autobots have an exceedingly long operational span. As such we have become far sighted in the results of those decisions we have made. If you were equal in prudence you would have seen this catastrophe long before starting the cloning process...'

'We saw it coming and knew our technology could compensate' Frya interrupted

Oh-Two laughed scornfully 'Is that so. Why, then, is Preceptor here?'

No one said anything as a icy silence descended on the hall

'That is a fair question Frya, why don't you answer it?' Someone said from the shadows. Preceptor immediately recognised it as Thor's voice. Unable to tell the difference between Asguard visually Preceptor had assumed, until now, he was sitting with the council.

'Supreme Commander, You did not arrive when we summoned you. Your assistant could not locate you.' Wodon accused the corner of the room.

'I was already here.' Preceptor was about to switch over to high gain pick up on his optics when Thor stepped into the light. He looked completely different as he wore a dark brown jacket with metal plates sown into it. The short sleeves ending at his elbows he also wore a large belt pulled tight across his chests, the sash came down low on his right hand side where a stone and wooden hammer hung from a loop. 'And you have still to answer my friend's question.' Cold anger dripped from his voice.

* * *

'So Carter you've got the radio working?'

'Yes sir,' Jack's second in command answered. One of the Autobots had built a ramp in the main room so that he and Teal'c could look up. Finding their way around the Ark was getting easier now that they had figured out that the centre of the ship was this one huge room with all the others and corridors built around it. 'There was a bit of difficulty when we realised Blaster couldn't fit in the control room but he took out one of the windows and worked from the other side of the gate room.'

Both Carter and Hammond were on the Autobot video phone, there wasn't really any other way to describe it. It should be faster, more secure and have a longer range than the radio link, according to the Autobots. The General looked off screen, winced and turned back. 'They just removed the armoured glass and are now using some sort of laser to weld it back in place.'

'Well that makes sense.' Jack shrugged it off, he got the feeling stuff like this was going to happen often these days. speaking of; 'Carter, sir. We're going to need you down here. Prime's running out of reasons to put off the big day. If you catch my drift.'

They didn't know how much Prime had told his men. 'So he really is going through with it. Dr Jackson has done some more research into the Autobot data base. I don't like the reports I've been getting about these Decepticons Jack.' Hammond answered. After a moment of thought he added; 'We have to escort our friend here back there. It will take a few hours but I'm sure Optimus will welcome the delay.'

'We will talk with him General Hammond.' Teal'c intoned.

'It shouldn't be much trouble. See you in a few hours general.' Jack reached over and pressed one of the large buttons just in reach and cut off the transmission. Cliffjumper, one of the smaller Autobots who was given the job of escorting them around, looked down to them.

'You need to see Prime now then?

'Yeah, is that going to be a problem?'

'Not one colonel.' the red Autobot smiled and called across the room. 'Hey Brawn, you know where Prime is these days?'

The dumpy yellow and brown Autobot was busy rebuilding a wall Grimlock had walked through. 'I head him in the middle of some research into earth culture. should be in his office.'

Cliffjumper transformed into his little car mode and opened his door. 'I'll give you a lift.' Getting in Jack sat back and let the car gently drive away and down corridors.

'I could get used to this sort of thing. Self driving cars.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed. Cliffjumper pulled up next to a smaller than usual door. the small Autobot transformed and knocked.

'Prime you in there?' he asked.

The door slid open. 'Yes, I take it Colonel O'Neill needs to speak to me.'

'That's right.' Jack spoke up

'Come on in Colonel. Cliffjumper would you mind...?' The red Autobot nodded and left. Jack and Teal'c entered to find a small (for the Autobots) room. A single monitor and chair inside. Looking around the walls were the usual red gold but there were a couple of decorations. A large blue cannon on a gun rack and a photograph of a large, golden, alien city. 'Cybertron, as it stood during the golden age.'

It looked impressive. Golden towers curved into the sky connected by roads that lanced from top to top. A grand golden moon hung in orbit, some of it's spires could be seen as could perfect indents revealing level after level of buildings and road ways going deep into the hollow moon. 'Nice picture'

'Indeed.'

Jack took a guess. 'That's not how it looks now though is it.'

Prime stepped up to it. 'No. When Hoist and Grapple built this ship they included this little room. They said it was for me, the moment I saw this I knew the real reason. The Ark was originally to find energon, with enough the war could finally be won. This was their next project, rebuilding Cybertron. Even though in the end we used it to save Cybertron from your asteroid belt.'

'Only two Autobots to rebuild a planet? I know you guys work fast but that could take forever.'

'Something for us all to do with the war over. Would you believe I worked the energy docks.' Prime pointed at what looked to be a river. 'We unloaded energon from the power plant up river. It was my job to keep track of how many cubes were brought in and how many went out.'

'You were a dock worker? I never would have guessed.'

Jack could tell Prime was smiling, reminiscing. 'I can't go back, not now. It could have been fun though but Elita would never let me.'

Teal'c asked; 'Elita?'

'In Earth terms she would be my wife. Now there is something I must show you.' He went back to his screen and pressed a few buttons. 'Telatran 1. Recognise remote access computer.'

'Recognised, all files access granted.' the supercomputer replied. Prime tapped finger against thumb and his index finger tip split in four parts

Pressing a panel it opened and accepted the finger. 'Recognise Optimus Prime, power signature and pass-codes. Grant access to hidden records and play message Primal zero-one-zero.'

'Warning, two humanoid life forms in vicinity. Confirm access.' Jack frowned, watching Teal'c's eyebrow rise. It looked like almost too much security. Prime twisted his wrist and the computer chimed 'Confirmed.'

The screen flickered and was replaced with a big blue head with gold banding. It looked a lot like Prime with a face plate and twin antenna but the large yellow eyes showed it wasn't. The middle of the face plate opened up to show a blue face. Whoever it was took a deep breath before starting. 'Greetings, I am Optimal Optimus Primal. Commander of the Maximal ship Axalon. I devoutly hope that this recording is never found for there cam be no alteration to time.

'Unfortunately I cannot be sure.' he raised a huge orange hand it looked strange compared to the rest of him. 'So much have changed and the universe is not what it once was. We Maximals are the descendants of the Autobots, years ago we developed Trans-warp Drive. A engine capable of warping space and time, allowing us to travel anywhere in the universe instantaneously.'

'I'm no expert.' Jack started and Prime paused the message. 'But that's not a good idea. I take it this is how you know times been screwed up.'

'Yes it is.' The big guy answered, for the first time Jack wondered if there was a mouth under his face plate but he un-paused the screen.

'The Predacon criminal known as Megatron, himself descended from the Decepticons, stole a transwarp ship and fled back in time. To Earth's past where you were frozen in status lock. His plan was to destroy you, Optimus Prime, and change our past so that the Decepticons were victorious.

'He would have succeeded if I did not take your spark within my own shell. It is out of fear that you can recall these events I have recorded this warning.' Jack could just tell the worse was yet to come, this was really going to be bad.

Optimal continued. 'By carrying your spark my body was changed, becoming more powerful. I was more than a match for my version of Megatron and he knew it. More importantly he knew why.'

'He didn't...' Jack could see where this was going but Teal'c couldn't.

'What is it O'Neill.' Jack just pointed at the screen as it continued;

'Megatron was impressed with the power and did something about it. He broke into the Ark and stole your Megatron's Spark. Becoming exponentially more powerful. Combined the Megatrons were a monster, their power unmatched but their cruelty and genius was even more devastating.

'We were able to defeat him and return the Spark. We are now preparing to leave. All evidence of the Beast Wars will be hidden, what we can't take with us will be stored in the upper shuttle bay. But there is still a concern.

'If you knew enough to find this, if time has been altered you must repair the damage done. Worst of all, if you know enough to find this file so does Megatron. He knows the result of the great war and his ultimate fate. He will be willing to do anything win. If he does time itself could be destroyed.

'Primus go with you Optimus Prime. I hope this message is never played again.' the recording ended with a new logo spinning in place, it looked like an animals head with pointed ears and two great tusks.

'You know about these Beast Wars don't you, you knew before watching this?' Jack asked dreading the answer

Prime extracted his finger and the logo vanished. 'Vague memories, flashes. A few faces and people. I'm willing to bet Megatron was joined with his counter part longer and suspect he has more than a passing knowledge.'

'So not only do we have to reactivate this walking cannon he knows he's going to lose? Please tell me this is the last surprise.'

Prime took a step back and his blue eyes darkened for a moment when they lit up again he wasn't looking at Jack but some distant future. 'For now it is. All the pieces are in place and you now know what is at stake. All of it. Now you know what is to come as do I.'

Prime looked up and dead on at Jack. 'How do you humans say it. Let's get the ball rolling.'

End chapter 11

Authors note:-  
So with chapter 12 we enter the home stretch. Megatron back in action and the start of the war. Oh dear.

The Asguard story line is pretty much a reaction to how they ended up in the series. I hope to tie that up neatly but I'm afraid to say there won't be a ultimate end as there never is.

Speaking of ends you can already follow what happens next, with more crossovers between Kim Possible then Buffy and finally Smallville before coming full circle with the planned epic finale Warzone. I suggest you check my Bio for the links.

Mountain King


	12. Chapter 12

The Awakening  
Chapter 12

Authors note:-

This is very much take twelve, each time I've rewrote this damn thing something new has come out in the wash as it were. I've thrown half of it away, just because it wasn't needed and I need to finish this one off. Not just this chapter but the story as a whole.

I would like to thank everyone who kept reading and reviewing this story, Reminding me to finally get this one done. Oh and note to self, next time trapped by massive writers block listen to Jeff Wayne's musical version of War Of The Worlds. In a darkened room at full volume. It works wonders.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the car, General Hammond had his door opened for him by Major Davis and the three of them walked towards the buried space ship. The Major looked back over her shoulder to make sure Rewind and Daniel were following. The small tape transforming Autobot was, like Daniel, a historian and the two of them had probably talked like that all the way here.

Sam hung back for a moment and let them catch up. 'Having fun Daniel? She smiled

'Oh sure Sam. Good thing Jack didn't have to come with us though, he'd have been a real pain.'

She shared a knowing smile 'A bored Colonel is a irritated Colonel'

'He'd be bored? I was in there with the two of them and you're worried about him?' The red and yellow cassette deck in Rewind's hand asked.

'Why didn't you say anything? Daniel asked

'I tried, Primus knows I tried' Blaster almost whined.

Sam shook her head to dislodge her smile. 'I'll take him, unless you want to transform.'

'You mean we're there, I mean here, whatever.' The Autobot communications expert transformed and grew into his robot mode. Sam had no idea how he did that, the only possible way would be that he somehow shifted more than a significant proportion of his mass into a subspace layer. But how exactly he did that was impossible in about seventeen separate ways. 'Why didn't you say anything?' he turned on Daniel

Daniel and the cassette looked at each other before apologising sheepishly. The giant strode on ahead and Sam also left them to their discussion. Besides the Colonel was waiting outside The Ark.

'Jack, I'd like you to meet Major Paul Davis.' General Hammond introduced the blue suited pentagon official as Sam caught them up. 'He was going to be our liaison to the joint chiefs about this whole Autobot scenario.'

There was a moment as the flustered Major watched Blaster stride past. 'I'm now the official representative between the Autobot people and the Presidential advisory committee.' He said as he collected his wits and took off his hat. He tucked it under his arm smartly before offering his hand.

The Colonel shook it and nodded. 'Jack O'Neill. Nice work, who'd you annoy to get that job.'

'Everyone else who wasn't as good as me, sir.' Major Davis said proudly and Sam hid another smile.

The Colonel blinked back a wince. 'We're going to get along great.' he said finally, a bit deflated.

'I hope so,' Davis glanced back at the door Blaster had gone through. 'Is there anything I need to be briefed on?' That was wince worthy in Sam's opinion. They hadn't really kept the pentagon up to date with everything. Megatron and the time paradox was one of them.

'Yeah. You don't know why we're all here do you.' The Colonel held the bridge of his nose. 'Oh boy.' He muttered as he shook his head. 'Daniel you get in there see what you can do with Prime and the gang while I brief Davis here.'

'Sure Jack, come on Rewind lets get in there.'

'I'll stay with you sir, if that's alright.' Sam asked, he just shrugged and turned to the Major

'So Davis, what did they tell you?, so I know what they left out.'

The Major shrugged and gestured at The Ark 'I was briefed on the discovery of an alien spacecraft. It discovered in the side of a volcano in Oregon. The aliens were in some sot of hibernation and woke up. I thought they were exaggerating about the giant robot part though.'

'That's Blaster, he's quite small really. Which makes it a good thing the Autobots are on our side. There's another group called the Decepti-crones.'

'Decepticons, sir'

'Whatever, and they've been at war for a long time. With me so far.

'Davis nodded. 'I was told as much on route. Apparently these Decepticons were onboard when the ship crashed, they're still off line.'

The Colonel nodded. 'Bang on Major. Right here comes the tricky part and Carter; don't try to correct me or explain.'

'Wouldn't dream of it. sir.' Sam said without thinking

That won a laugh from The Colonel before he turned back to Davis. 'When they win this war of theirs they invent a time machine. The Decepti-whatever's steal it. They came back here to try and change a war that hasn't happened yet. Following me?'

Davis frowned for a moment. 'Time Travel. Okay.'

'Here's the confusing part, unless the Autobots win their war, the way they did it last time, that won't have happened. But it has happened and that's bad.'

'Is it.'

Sam jumped in at that point. 'Very bad, you see that world wide storm a few days ago was in reality a side effect of the timelines merging and collapsing. If we don't try and recreate the original timeline as close as possible this one will cease to exist. And with it everything we have ever known.'

'Basically the whole thing is a knot.' The Colonel said, using the same explanation she had given him. 'If we don't try to untie it we won't be going anywhere.'

Davis rocked back on his heels, taking it all on board. 'How do we untie it?'

'We let then reactivate Megaton.' General Hammond said in a voice that ended the discussion.

* * *

Preceptor sat back and watched the strange family unit function. Oh-One was focusing hard on a hovering stone while Oh-Two watched. Oh-One's progress had slowed and while he could learn quite fast his memory was proving the biggest problem.

It was proof that while a significant step forward the process he had discovered was not a solution. Worst of all Preceptor's research had finally identified the early symptoms of the genetic drift. At first memories faded, those not used for a long time then, if unchecked, more vital information would eventually be lost. This stage had spread throughout most of the population. Even some members of the High Council were showing symptoms and side effects of the stage. Their judgement was effected, Thor's temper at the revelation of his mate was just the tip of the iceberg. As the humans would say.

The second stage was physical damage, cellular collapse. While still rare in the population at this point it was only a matter of time. The final stage was the shut down of major functions. The result; total shutdown, or as organic's called it death.

For the tenth time Oh-One learnt that the stone moved away from another if it was placed close by. Oh-Two looked up. 'Is there anything we can do?' She said, a catch in her voice. She knew it would happen to her soon enough and as brave as she was Oh-Two was terrified.

'I don't think the High Council would approve any measure to prolong your lives.' Preceptor said sadly.

'They are senile.' Oh-Two said simply. She was right; Wodon was still deliberating what should happen next, his decision making facilities compromised and Frya was unwilling to listen to reason.

As for Thor his anger at forgetting his beloved mate was almost uncontrollable. The Asguard wanted to lash out at something. According to Warpath and Beachcomber the Supreme Commander was sorting through census after census for any clue as to what happened to her.

Oh-Two looked at Oh-One again. 'He's... He's like were all going to be. Right?'

'I'm sorry.' Preceptor hung his head. 'Maybe I can copy your personality matrix...'

'No.' she said suddenly. 'You've proven these bodies can grow a mind of their own, with me and Oh-One. I won't take that from someone else.'

Preceptor nodded and turned back to his research computer. 'I better get back to work if I'm going to have any luck.'

* * *

Optimus looked across the bay. Megatron sat, off-line, on a chair with Ratchet and Wheeljack closing the monsters chest plate. The Autobot leader knew he not only had no right but no choice. Megatron must live again for the sake of the future.

Ratchet was still grumbling about it. Same for Wheeljack, but Optimus felt the scientist would only have spent the time fiddling with yet another invention. 'Right there you go Prime. He's fully fixed, I've done everything you've told me to, despite my better judgement.'

'If I had a choice...'

'...You wouldn't chose this. Not the first time you've said that Prime.' Jack O'Neill said as he walked in. Just behind him was General Hammond and a stranger he hadn't met before. 'Optimus Prime, this is Major Paul Davis.' O'Neill introduced the man. ' He's sort of your liaison between yourselves and the President.'

Major Paul Davis nodded. 'In most matters of emergency it is more expedient to talk directly with General Hammond, however most day to day reports and correspondence will be my job.'

'Paper work and politics.' Optimus grumbled. 'I take it that I will need to file daily reports via you. Like Iacon all over again.'

'Prime?' O'Neill asked.

It was Ratchet that answered; 'Back in the day the Autobot Council of Elders ran Cybertron from our capitol city. Even after the death of Sentinel Prime the Council insisted on leading our people and their authorisation for every tactic Prime came up with.'

'Let me guess,' O'Neill sighed. 'They were politicians and wouldn't even poke their heads above the parapets to see what as going on.'

'Most of them, yes. But a few had their processors right' Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded 'Emirate Xaaron and Alpha Trion, my friend and father respectively, were able to convince the council that one voice should lead and as The Matrix had been passed on to me I was to be that leader.'

'Makes sense' O'Neill shrugged. 'Last thing I want is a bunch of politicians getting in my way when it's time to make the hard choices.'

'Choices as hard as this.' Optimus agreed and turned to his mechanics. 'How long until we are ready?' he asked.

'I'll never be ready.' Ratchet replied standing up. 'But he's operational. All we have to do is jump start him with a fresh infusion of energon.'

Optimus grimaced and pulled out his ion rifle with one hand and flipped open his radio on his other arm. 'All security forces ready. I want the Dinobots outside the repair-bay, Ironhide gather a team and get in here now.'

It didn't take long, practically the whole Ark knew Megatron was being reactivated. They didn't know why, only that it had something to do with the storm that had covered the planet. Ironhide came in with three others; Sideswipe, his brother Sunstreaker and Trailbreaker.

They were nervous but ready for anything. 'Okay Wheeljack.' Optimus said at last, hefting his rifle to point at Megatron's face. 'Let's get this over with.'

Grimly the scientist hooked megaton to an energon port and activated it. Nothing happened, then slowly the silver giants eye's began to pulse, growing red.

It seemed to take an age but Megatron slowly awoke. His mouth twisted in to a cruel smile and the Decepticon leader began to laugh, an all too familiar and chilling sound. 'Prime you are a fool.' Megatron gloated after he stopped chuckling. 'You should have left me in status lock.'

Optimus agreed with him, still there was a slim hope 'You and your Decepticons will surrender. I've had your weapons and transformation ability disabled. You're helpless Megatron, you have no choice.'

Optimus didn't expect Megatron to agree ,but he was far too calm. As if he knew something the Autobot Leader didn't. 'Then we'll talk.' Megatron sat back, spreading his arms wide. 'About what will happen to the timeline if we don't wage our little war?'

Optimus took a step back, it should be impossible 'What?' He asked but Megatron sensed the advantage.

He rose to his feet staring down his age old enemy. 'I'm talking of the Beast Wars. Yes, I know all about them. My counterpart was very impressed by what Primal achieved with your Spark He reasoned that mine would grant him greater power. It did.

'Now Prime, we both know what will happen if we don't restart the war. The galaxy, maybe the fate of the whole universe. The lives of countless trillions and the price? a few hundred humans on this world. If you win of course.'

'I have to win Megatron,' Optimus growled. 'You said it yourself, trillions of lives.'

'You care about them Prime, why should I? Megatron spat, gesturing at the humans. 'After all I have nothing to lose.'

Optimus couldn't hide his shock. 'Good grief, you can't be serious! Changing the past is one thing but this is insanity. You wouldn't just create a divergent timeline, a paradox on this scale could shatter the universe!'

'And why not? If I cannot rule everything I will destroy it all! Megatron announced. Optimus knew his old foe all too well, he wouldn't hesitate. If the Decepticons were going to lose he'd take as many as he could with him. The only thing that might stop him was that he couldn't gloat over it.

Despite how much it hurt him Optimus nodded. 'Agreed Megaton.' the Autobot Leader said reluctantly 'You'd never accept your own surrender anyway.'

'I'm glad you see sense Prime. Now if you will reactivate my army I'll be on my way.'

'No. Not like this.' Optimus growled. 'I want a concession, the humans.'

'What of them?' Megaton hissed.

Pressing his advantage Optimus stepped forward. 'This isn't their war, you will not hurt them.'

'Will surprises never cease, we actually agree on something.' Megatron nodded. 'I know how they turned the war in your favour Prime, not this time. These disgusting flesh creatures are not part of this war.'

'Then you'll hold off attacking them. In exchange they will not help us against you.' Optimus laid out the deal

'Now hang on just a moment.' O'Neill spoke up. The Colonel had been getting more and more concerned, but had waited until this moment to make his point. 'Let's get this straight; you two are going to go back to war after a four million year gap, we're left stuck in the middle and we can't do anything about it.'

'That's right Flesh-germ' Megatron said looking down.

'You see Jack, last time around humanity tipped the stalemate in the Autobot's favour, but it cost many human lives.' Optimus explained

Megatron picked up the story, with a smirk. 'Prime would rather sacrifice his own laser core than let a single one of you be hurt.' He looked Optimus in the optic.

After millions of years of war Optimus felt he knew his counterpart better than even his own twisted creator. He could see the calculations going on behind those red optics. 'So that's the deal. We restart the war here, on this world but the humans are not to be harmed.' Optimus insisted.

'As long as they keep their organic hands out of our business I have no interest in them.' Megatron said.

* * *

Jack felt completely lost, it wasn't the first time but he didn't like it. They were outside the Ark, waiting for the rest of the Decepticons to come out. The Colonel wasn't happy with the situation. Sure the growing Decepticon ranks were under guard and had been disarmed but that growing part worried Jack. There were more and more of them and all the while Megatron just stood there, a smirk on his face. Eventually Jack had enough. 'Hey big guy.' He shouted up at the Decepticon Leader. 'Down here.'

The smile twisted into something like disgust. 'What do you want?'

'That's what I'm asking. For the big bad guy you're being very accommodating. What are you up to?'

'Not much for subtly flesh creature. You're right, but why should I complain when I get everything I want. My army is being reactivated. This world has all the resources I could ever need.' Jack got a creeping feeling up his spine as he kept looking up. 'I've got no reason to complain Prime would never dare brake our agreement.'

It was at that moment George came back. He and that new Major Davis had stayed in the Ark and set up a conference call with the President. The General marched up to Prime grim faced. 'The President agrees, the United States is in no position to fight a war. If this treaty guarantees the safety of our people we have to agree.' It wasn't surprising, there were a lot of things going on in the world, and beyond, that cost money and lives. Another war just wasn't possible right now.

Megatron strode over Jack without a care. 'Excellent, then the deal is struck and I've already won.'

'Don't be too sure Megatron. Everything's changed now. The war could go either way.' Prime pointed out

'Please spare me your optimism. We both know if a single human happens to be caught in the crossfire I win. It is inevitable.'

'You better be careful.' Jack said, not liking how the Decepticon had said "happens". It sounded all too convenient. 'If there's even one accident I promise you there'll be no deals. No agreements, I'll make sure every army in the world hunts you and your Decepticons down.'

'Is that supposed to be a threat?'

Jack smirked back. 'You might not know this but we have these creatures, called bees, on sting is annoying a hundred can kill. But you knew that already, isn't that why you're so worried about us getting involved.'

'Perceptive little...' Megatron reached for Jack but stopped himself. After a quick look around that same annoying smile returned. 'Well will you look at that. All my warriors are ready.'

'That they are Megatron.' Prime said with restraint. 'I suggest you take them, before I decide to risk damage to the timeline by blowing you away.'

'Touchy Prime. Very touchy, still you have a point. We might as well get on with it.' With that Megatron jumped. At first Jack had no idea why, then he realised the robot was flying.

Actual honest flying. 'Decepticons. Follow me.' Megatron shouted as he flew off. Like some vast metal cloud the Decepticons did as they were ordered, taking off and flying higher into the horizon.

'Can we trust him?' Jack asked openly.

Prime still watched the sky. 'Not for an instant.' he admitted.

End Chapter 12


End file.
